Sweet Revelation
by Sara A.W
Summary: In the fourth installment of the Life Possession collection, Sara Pezzini heads back to St. Louis to stop a haunting force killing off local wereanimals. WARNING: Complete AB crossoverno Witchblade. R&R Please
1. Chapter One

**SWEET REVELATION  
**

  


**  
Written by Sara Watson  
**

  
  


The 4th Addition to the Life Possession Collection   
  


  
Disclaimer: Laurell owns the Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter Series.  
TopCow owns Witchblade, Fathom, Darkness, and the other comic characters in this story.  
I own the original characters.  
  
  


**Chapter One**  


  
The pilot's attendant's voice rang through my ears waking me up from a four hour sleep. I wanted to get up and punch him in his face. But hey, the plane's going to land soon. Why bother him right now? If I ever see him on the street, boy watch out!  
Ugh! I'm such a hardcore bitch sometimes. My grandmother used to tell me that if being a bitch was the only thing I could be, be damn well good at it. My nickname from her was bitch goddess. Some people would find it offensive, but I loved it. Not many grannies would call their granddaughters bitches. Not many people would find it a compliment. I found it almost reassuring. My grandma loved me in a special way. Actually, she loved both Julie and I in the most unbelievable way. When either one of us was sick, she'd use her knowledge to catch the pain. If we ever faked, she knew. School wasn't an option. It was a command. If we didn't go, we better be almost dying. One time, my sister, who has always been beautiful, got hit in the eye by a baseball. She didn't want to go to school at all. She thought that the bruise was just so horrible. Hell, she ended up going anyway. My grannie was going to call her school and tell them she skipped. Now, that's straight not cool. Julie forgave her that afternoon. The guy she liked finally asked her out. Just because I'm a freak to the guys, doesn't discount Julie as Ms. Popular. She didn't start feeling her powers until she turned eighteen. That's when her freaky ways began to pour out of her. Her first newly dead experience involved a six-ounce baby that died from heart trauma. I think that was the most frightening moment of her life. She cried her eyes out when she had to put the baby back into the ground. Her bringing the baby up was a mistake. In fact, she was supposed to raise a fifty-year old newly dead man. Instead, the baby was raised. She never got over it.  
I finally caught hold of Claudia before the plane left for St. Louis. She didn't seem in the mood to talk, but hey, I didn't want to get on the plane either. But look at the consequences. If I don't go save St. Louis, all the wereanimals will croak. Is that really such a bad idea? Of course it is. Cameron's a werewolf. Duh!  
Speaking of Cameron, where the hell did he go in the first place? He said it was a shoot, but where? Is he going to some exotic place that he thought wouldn't be fair if I knew? Did he think I'd throw a big fit over it? You're damn right I would. Smart man he is.  
  


* * *  


  
The plane landed abruptly at five thirty that afternoon. Claudia told me to wait outside the building for a guy that's about five-eight with short blonde hair and who's probably wearing a black leather coat. Well, that's great. I have to once again base my arrival somewhere on the needs of someone else. Another male.  
I stood next to a tall gray concrete pillar staring out into the beautiful light blue sky that penciled itself around the building. How could a place so beautiful be plagued by things so devastating? How could Houston have huge bats running rampart and no one know? Stupid people. They are all living in denial. Just imagine, one of their own sisters or brothers could be a huge mammal. Nice Christmas present that is.  
crossed my arms, rubbing my fingers along them. Something is making me chilly, nervous, and worried. Something is out there. Something. I feel like I'm living in the X-Files now. Mulder, something is out there. It's up to you and me to find it. Shit. I know there's something's out there. It's not an alien though. It's part human and plentiful. And I'm dating one of the headmasters. Good enough to make me sick. I hugged myself tighter as I noticed a man identical to the description Claudia gave me. I don't think she mentioned him having a girl with him though. Oh well. Only more conversation to elude. Let's only pray she's quiet, if that's him.  
The man continued to walk up to me with the girl dangling on his arm. She was five-six with shoulder length auburn hair that glittered under the sun's warmth. Her lips were full as her smile revealed a relaxed mood. Her strides were long from the long legs she used to walk with. She was quite beautiful and getting more and more attractive the closer they walked.  
He was wearing black loose jeans with a light blue shirt that matched the color of his eyes. He had the look of southern charm written across his boyish face.  
She was the first one to speak up as he took a step back behind her.  
"Hello, are you Sara?"  
"You know Claudia?"  
Her smile was brilliant against her bright white teeth.  
"Well, yes. I don't think we would ask for you if we didn't." She turned her head sideways as if trying to catch the full picture of me.  
She reached out a slender hand with sculpted fingernails.  
"Hello, I'm Nicole."  
I took her hand slightly as if afraid I'd break it. I shook it softly letting my hand fall back to my side.  
"I'm Sara."  
She smiled. "I kinda figured that out sweety."  
I let my arms hug myself again. I looked back at the blonde wondering who he was and where he came from, but didn't ask. If he wasn't going to reveal himself, why should I bug him about it?  
"Sara, you're riding with us."  
"I'm hoping so. I didn't want to be stuck here til a cab came and picked me up."  
She laughed lightly, walking up behind the guy. She grabbed his hand pulling him forward.  
"Sara, this here is Edward."  
I reached my left hand out to him. He took it quickly then fell back into the shadows.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
His eyes looked straight into mine. I felt shocked for a second. Were those the eyes of a killer?  
I dropped my arms to the side, but still felt a chill. My left hand rubbed up and down on my right arm. Damn, it's not cold. Why do I feel so cold?   
She grabbed hold of his waist, pulling him closer to her. Her lips caught hold of his left cheek. My stomach was about to regurgitate everything I ate on the plane. Lovebirds can be quite nauseating. Especially when you're missing that special someone in your life. Get over it Sara!  
My eyes wandered to a couple getting into a cab. They were hanging off each other. Her mouth was rotating above his neck. His hands were filling up her front. Love is in the air and it's making me damn well sick. No more love please. Not until I see Cameron walking right in front of me. Oh, please!  
I rolled my eyes and walked ahead of Nicole. I kept a quick pace until I heard her voice. She seemed angry with me. Too bad.  
"Where are you going?" She ran up in front of me, placing both of her hands on her hips.  
I buried my hands into my pant's pockets moving my leather jacket behind me and revealing my inner pants holster with my new golden Beretta. Special made just for my hands.  
Her left eyebrow rose up in shock. The man stepped beside her with a small grin.  
"My Hummer's this way." His left hand moved in back of him.  
I walked next to Nicole, not willing to chance the vibes I'm getting from Edward. I quickly pointed forward with my hand, but Nicole just stood there with a pissed look on her face. Her heart shaped head was leaning against her shoulder. The amber in her eyes held a tinge of amusement mixed in with curiosity.  
I sighed, stepping in front of both of them. I briskly walked ahead to the Hummer. I tried to open the backseat's door, but it was locked. I suppose no matter where you are, you can't trust anybody.  
Nicole and Edward slowly caught up to me. She continued to whisper in his ear as he opened her door. She giggled when he lightly pushed her into the seat. I just rolled my eyes, focusing on catching the lint with my hand in my left pocket.  
Edward's hand startled me when he reached for the door. I jumped backward letting him move in front of me. I noticed that the hair on the back of his head was evenly cut. My eyes wandered further to see the imprint of a gun under his blue cotton shirt. So he is armed and dangerous. He looked so very charming and innocent. Well, so do I. Looks can fool the hell out of people sometimes.  
  


* * *  


  
My body tensed up as I watched Edward drive by "The Downward Spiral". I absolutely despise that place and everyone in it. The feelings increased when Edward quickly turned into the parking lot. My throat convulsed as my stomach turned bitterly. I don't want to lose my head. I can control myself. I will not puke. Yeah, Sara just continue telling yourself that.  
I began to breathe in exaggerated breaths. The longer I breathe the better I am. Now, if I can only get rid of the pain in my heart.  
I miss Julie so much. The way she used to call in the morning to tell me something ridiculous. The way she threw away half of my tank tops so I'd finally buy new clothes. And the way she forced me to get more fruits and vegetables since she thought my diet wasn't balanced enough. I argued with her on that one. I'm a meat and potatoes girl. I occasionally crave fruits. If I do, it's usually when my body needs it. Just as it craves other things that I won't mention.  
  


* * *  


  
Nicole guided me into the main door of the very familiar building. Her hand was placed carefully on the small of my back. My eyes caught view of the destroyed interior inside the building. The flower wallpaper was being peeled off slowly. There were men on platforms with scraping tools doing it. I felt extremely sorry for them.  
My eyes then recognized a tall blonde with bright green eyes. His clothes darkened the skin around his face. The color was very unique on him. A beautiful navy blue. His legs were long and form fitting in those loose jeans. It almost made me realize why Claudia likes him so. Yeah, even my best friend is in love. What now? All my dead relatives awake from their deafening sleep. Um... Let's hope not. Their bone structure wouldn't be the greatest. Down right nauseating. Think normal thoughts. Think normal thoughts.  
"Hey Sara."  
My eyes removed themselves off the ground and onto a familiar face. Richard with his beautiful chocolate colored eyes stood before me wearing a green turtleneck shirt with blue jeans. His permanently tanned skin glowed around his smile. A smile that's been lost on my face for a few hours resurfaced.  
"What's up Richard?" He reached his hand out to me and I graciously took it.  
"Just waiting for you and Anita."  
Curiosity shot through my skull. "Who's Anita?"  
His eyes wandered to the bar. His body went all tense. I looked back to see Shawn moving past Richard. If Richard was too chicken to tell me, then Shawn better speak the hell up.  
"Shawn, who's Anita?"  
Shawn looked up at me with amusement. "It's Richard's girlfriend."  
I turned back to Richard with a smile. "Now, how hard was that?"  
He shrugged. I rolled my eyes, sighed, and then looked back at Shawn.  
I walked up closer to him putting my hand on his shoulder. He was kneeling down trying to fix a leg on a table.  
"Where's Claud?"  
He glanced up at me for a second. "She went to get a friend. She'll be back in a few."  
"Aight. Why are we here?"  
He finished jiggling the leg of the table, then stood up. I walked over to the other side of the table, and grabbed a hold of it. "At the count of three, turn it over."  
I nodded. "One, two, three." My wrists worked magically as the table turned over on all fours. Hey, it does help to have a man that can pick up a Mazda on the other end.  
I turned my glare back to Shawn. He looked at me as if he had no clue what I wanted. Then all of a sudden, there was a light bulb. It was almost comical.  
"Claudia bought the place."  
I couldn't even fight the confusion planting itself on my face. Then, like some kind of miracle, his voice returned as if to answer my prayers.  
"The previous owners were going to tear it down due to the past this place has, but Claudia started thinking and she bought it. She thought it would be great to continuously have the feel of Julie around her."  
I sighed. "Whatever the hell makes her happy. What she turning this place into?"  
His brilliant smile returned to his face revealing gorgeous white teeth. "A karaoke bar."  
"Shit."  
I turned around and tried to head for the doors, but Shawn grabbed me by the waist. I stood there with my hands in fists cursing at him.  
"I heard you could sing."  
I wanted to sling my fist in his face, but this hardly seemed like the time. Give it a few minutes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, and I heard you suck."  
He walked out in front of me. "What I'm not saying."  
I rolled my eyes while trying to push him to the side. After trying a few times, he finally moved over. I walked past him heading in the direction of Richard. Richard was standing next to a jukebox machine flicking through the records lying on top of it. So they hadn't had time to fix it up real nice. Not my problem.  
He had hold of Shania Twain's "Honey, I'm Home" when he finally realized I was standing next to him. He moved a few inches away from me as if afraid I'd touch him. I've got more than enough of my own problems to worry about another person. No need to make more.  
I let my hand run across the glass of the jukebox. Shawn's voice calmly scolded me. Telling me to please do not put fingerprints on the glass. I only sighed in response. I continued to drag my fingers on the glass making a screeching noise. Shawn walked briskly up to me jerking my hands off the glass. I turned to him and laughed. Shawn's face went to smiles once Richard joined in on the giggles. I padded both of their shoulders, then walked in front of them. I turned around giving them my full attention.  
Right when I was about to say something, Claudia's voice interrupted me. She stepped into the room wearing a tight blue short-sleeved naval baring shirt with loose blue jeans. If I hadn't known her so well, I'd have said it looked kind of weird. Who am I to judge? I'm the queen of tank tops.  
"Sara."  
She ran up to me throwing her arms around me. I laughed as I returned the feelings. She backed off of me finally letting me breathe. Her voice was breathy.  
"I've got a surprise for you."  
I stepped back from her until I hit the jukebox. I was being surrounded by the three of them. No, no, no surprise! Get away! My claustrophobia was setting in. Hell, I didn't know I had it.  
"Sara, I know you don't like surprises, but I know you'll like this one."  
I pushed Shawn out of my way and walked over to the table he and I turned over. I placed my hand on it while trying to ignore the people around me. My eyes stayed fixated on the floor until I felt a familiar power creeping its way up my spine. I raised my eyes to see two large feet housed in adorable sandals standing at the doorway. I lifted them higher to recognize those blue jeans, that white button up silk shirt, and that dark Latin skin. My body eased out tension I didn't even know I held.  
He walked over to me placing one hand out thinking I'd actually shake it. I grabbed his hand pulling him closer to me. He laughed slightly as I cradled his fingers into mine. He bent his head low until he reached my ear. He whispered softly. "The shoot was canceled from a family emergency."  
His face resurfaced in front of mine. "Is there anything wrong with your family?" He leaned closer to my ear again. "Yeah, a family member died."  
My eyes went wide as I hugged him a little tighter. His eyes returned to a worried glare. "Are you alright?"  
His lips went back to my ear. "I think so. My cousin died."  
"How did he die?"  
"From whatever is out here in St. Louis."  
"How long ago did he die?"  
"About two days. I'm here to help arrange the funeral."  
I looked up into his eyes. "Is that the only reason why you are here?"  
He smiled into my ear. "I'm holding my number one reason."  



	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two  
**

  
Claudia's giggle interrupted the hug both Cameron and I were in. I led my eyes furiously back to her. Her eyes were full of laughter and excitement.  
My bitterness began to show through. "What you laughing at?"  
Her smile grew wider as she grabbed onto Shawn. "It's not everyday I see my best friend head over heels in love."  
I pushed myself away from Cameron. "I am not in love."  
Claudia dragged herself and Shawn closer to Cameron. I walked off to the bar. "Oh really, Sara? You sure do look like you're in love. The twinkle in your eyes, redness in your cheeks. I bet you were thinking of him the entire trip."  
I sat my butt on a stood and twirled around to face her. "That's not fully true." I placed my glare on Cameron. "Only four-fifths of the trip here."  
She sighed then jogged over to me. She plopped her behind on the stool next to mine. She placed her hand on my shoulder pulling me closer to her.  
"Admit it girl, you are in love."  
"No."  
She let go of me then looked at me accusingly. "You know it's the truth."  
"I don't love him, I like him. If I do love him then my heart hasn't decided to tell my mind yet."  
She hopped off the stool. "So that's how it's gonna be."  
"Yeah."  
She gave me an evil grin. "You two had sex yet?"  
My left eyebrow rose. "No. You and Shawn?"  
She sighed. "No."  
"Why not?"  
"I guess I wanna wait." I patted the stool's cushion.  
She sat back down next to me. "You guess?"  
Her eyes focused back on mine. "Yeah, I'm not so sure anymore, I mean just look at him."  
"No thanks." She pushed me slightly. "Come on, you know he's not that bad looking."  
"For a wolf, I suppose not."  
Confusion draped across her face. Her mouth was wide open.  
I wanted to say, "why are you looking like that but I knew better". "Don't tell me he didn't tell you he was a wolf."  
"Yeah he did, I just wanted to play with your mind."  
"Bitch."  
She pushed me off my stool then ran to Shawn. I walked over to the guys peeling the wallpaper off the walls. I told them to quickly get out of here. We got business to do. No need to have any witnesses. It's not like more than half of us in here are wereanimals. What I am, I am proud of. Well, at least partially proud of.  
I returned my attention back to the bar to see Cameron waiting for me to sit next to him. I ignored him focusing on Claudia and Shawn, who were still by the jukebox. I saw her kissing Shawn, hugging him, tugging on his manly parts. Well maybe not the last one, but with the mood I'm in sex was on the mind.  
When the men finally left, I walked over to Shawn and Claudia, who miraculously moved by Shannon and Richard. A curious smile was placed on my face. "So, Shawn, when you two gonna do it?"  
Claudia's eyes turned wide to me. "Sara!"  
"Hey, can't blame a girl for asking."  
I sat down next to Richard and watched the lovebirds. Cameron eventually came to stand behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders.  
"Damn, you guys wanna get a room."  
Claudia turned to me laughing. "I bought this place, so it's good enough."  
I rolled my eyes while getting out of the chair. I stood up and headed back to a phone behind the bar. I reached out for the phone until Claudia's voice stopped me.  
"Who you calling?"  
"A cab."  
"Why?"  
"I'm sick of this love shit. Cameron, wanna come with me."  
He nodded. Claudia stepped forward with her hands on her hips. "Sara, you can't leave."  
"I can do what I please and what I please to do is leave."  
I picked the phone up and began to dial. I got two numbers out until I heard a car pull up. I slowly put the phone back on the wall. My eyes looked toward the front door. Richard stood as one of the doors roared open. Let me guess, this Anita chick likes to get noticed.  
A pasty white woman with dark curly black hair stomped her way inside. She was wearing an oversized dark blue polo shirt with black pants. She had no makeup with no smile. An everyday bad ass.  
She came to stand next to Richard. I walked back out into our very own tiny crowd.  
Her power was like a brisk feel of warm air rising up my spine. It was so different than what I'm used to feeling. A necromancer? Most definitely.  
Richard was the first to break the silence.  
"Claudia Franchetti, Sara Pezzini, this here is Anita Blake."  
She quickly reached her right hand out to us. I was the last to touch her. Our powers fought amongst each other as I caught hold of her hand. I was the first to pull back since I wanted to go back to the telephone.  
Claudia's voice returned to my ears. "You aren't calling a cab."  
I mumbled back. "I don't see anyone stopping me."  
She sighed. "We're going to talk about the problem now."  
I stopped in my tracks. "About damn time."  
I stomped back to a chair. Since Cameron took mine, I was stuck sitting next to Anita. Oh well. She can't be that bad.  
Richard stood up in front of us as if ready to start a lecture.  
"There's some kind of power out here in St. Louis that's forcing heart failure on wereanimals."  
Anita spoke out for the first time. "How many have died?"  
Richard looked down at her. "About ten. It's all from the same thing."  
I sat there with my hand cradling my face thinking of a few things to say. When I finally settled on something, everyone's attention was turned to me.  
"When does this power occur?"  
"Usually at dawn and dusk."  
I looked over to Anita. She was standing with her hand on her forehead. Did she have a headache?  
"Does anything else happen to the wereanimals? Sunken in eyeballs? Anything like that?"  
"No, Anita. Their heart basically explodes in on itself."  
My expression played along the lines of my confusion. Cameron's face looked just as puzzled as mine did. I turned my glaze to the back of the bar. Sitting in the dust was a coffin about to the tossed to the wolves, literally.  
I jumped up out of my seat. "It has to be a vampire."  
Anita caught onto it fast. "Yeah, what else rises twice in a day."  
I started questioning my own theory. "What if it's something else?"  
She looked back at me. "It has to be. A demon has to be called up in a sacrifice or ritual. A fey usually isn't strong enough."  
I walked slowly over to her with a condescending grin. "You know anyone that would have any clue about a strange appearance in their territory?"  
She rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah, I know the Master of the City."  
I smiled at her. I remembered what Richard told me. About his problems with his girlfriend. Am I trying to pick a fight or what?  
She glared angrily at Richard as if able to read his mind. I quickly pushed my chair in causing them to turn to me. "I don't care what type of past you two have, but don't drag it out now. We sort of need Anita, Richard. So back off."  
Anita's angry glare turned to me.  
I placed my hands on my hips. "What? I was just telling the truth. If you don't like it, there's the door."  
She cocked her head to the side. "If I wanted your opinion on his and my past, I would have asked for it. Otherwise, stay the hell out of my business."  
"It is my business if your stupid infatuation with this werewolf will get me killed."  
She jumped closer to me. "I am always careful. Only way you'll die is if you are stupid enough to get in the line of fire."  
"Whatever. You watch your ass and I'll watch mine. Don't come crawling to me if you need any help."  
"I won't need any help from you. One way or another, I tend to rely on myself."  
She was talking about Richard and Cameron saving me. Dammit.  
"Is that so? It's funny because you seem to be confused."  
Her black eyes focused in on mine. "About what?"  
"You don't know which supernatural freak fucks the best."  
She stepped up closer to me. I could actually feel the hilt of her gun in my side. Our eyes were pressed against each other's. Claudia stepped in between us.  
"How are we going to defeat this bad guy if we can't even get along?"  
I looked back at Anita, who hadn't stepped off yet.  
Claudia continued. "These are innocent people that are dying."  
I thought about it for a second, then backed off. If I had to be the bigger person, fine with me. Just shows how immature she was. Eventually, Anita did back off.  
Should I make a truce right now? Claudia is right. These are innocent things getting killed. Maybe I should grow up and become wiser. Hell, nothing wrong with trying.  
"Anita, I'm willing to drop my attitude, if you are willing to drop yours."  
She stood there thinking for a few seconds. Then, she nodded her head. I stepped forward with my right hand outstretched. She took it, shaking it as if it were the first time we met.  
"So, where's the Master of the City?"


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three  
**

  
Claudia, Shawn, Cameron, and I rode in Claudia's brand new hunter green Rodeo. Richard, Edward, and Nicole rode along in Edward's Hummer. I didn't care whom I rode with. Wait, let me quit lying. I'd have rather rode in on a damn horse instead of riding with Edward. There was just something about him that warned me to stay away. So, I'm growing up and becoming smarter. Took this long just for that?  
By time Claudia finally got my attention, she was on the other side of the road playing chicken with an oncoming car. I screamed at her begging her to get on the right side of the road. She laughed at me while she slid the car back on the right side. I wanted to open the door and jump out to my death. But hey, St. Louis needs me. Oh and to make my mood better, Cameron was sitting beside me. Right now, I'm honestly not feeling like playing the role of sweetheart. I'm about to go meet Jean-Claude for a second time in my lifetime. I was hoping for only once, but sometimes no one gets what they truly want. Sometimes, they come back for more. Let's just hope I can take more.  
Cameron's eyes stayed fixated on me while I tried to ignore him. I glared out the window, stared at the back of Shawn's head, even watched the poles on the fences near the road blur past. I didn't want to talk to him for some reason. Actually, I didn't want to tell him I wasn't in love with him. He would be able to smell a lie and it doesn't smell too good.  
"Cameron, how did you become Ulfric? How did you get here if you are Ulfric?"  
Claudia's voice surprised even me. I wasn't expecting it.  
I looked over at Cameron to see him staring out the window. Maybe he wasn't up for talking either. Too bad.  
"I had to kill a guy named Garrett."  
I laughed at a thought that passed through my mind. Cameron's face turned to mine. His eyebrow was raised.  
His voice carefully played along the lines of laughter and sexual tension. Damn, he's hot.  
"Why were you laughing?"  
"Just thinking about something. Maybe it should be our motto. I kill 'em, you eat 'em."  
He slumped back in the seat smiling up at me. I suppose he's happy that I'm taking his werewolf qualities so well. I can't really say that I am or that I'm not. I haven't seen him shift and I'm guessing since he's Ulfric he can do it at will. Nice thought there.  
"Cameron, is it possible that you can shift only certain parts of your body?"  
He grinned up at me. I had to dwell further in this. I mean he could be the one. It's best to know about things like this. Sure is...  
I had to add. "Like what parts?"  
His grin got wider as he sank further down into the seat. I looked up to see Claudia's eyes in the rear view mirror. Naughty girl.  
  


* * *  


  
Claudia and I stood outside the door of the Circus of the Damned watching the vampires pass by on stilts. Their faces were painted up real clown nice. Problem was: I never really liked clowns. I've never been scared of them. I just never thought they were funny. They were just weird people with weird clothes wearing unusual paint on their faces. Now, theres vamps with blood written across their face. What a terrific sight.  
My body felt stiff as memories made their way into my mind. I didn't want to be in St. Louis anymore. I knew for sure I'd never move here. The feel of Julie was haunting me. She shouldn't have died. I'm unbelievably evil. Who the hell kills their own sister?  
"Sara?"  
Cameron's voice caught me off guard, causing me to refocus.  
"What?"  
He stepped beside me putting his arm across my shoulders.  
"You coming in?"  
I raised my head, flicking my eyes back and forth. I didn't realize I'm still at the Circus of the Damned.  
Cameron guided me inside the building. The scent of magic filled my senses. It reminded me of walking in on my mother while she was brewing something up. I knew her magic was always for the best, but what about this? Who's using it? Is it legal? What's it for?  
Cameron's hand continued to push me further into the room. The scent was flowing in the air. It jammed into my sinuses. My head felt like it was recovering from minutes of spinning in place. My legs became unsteady, wobbly. Cameron's arm was the only thing keeping me up. His face was down in front of mine. He was kneeling, staring into my eyes.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Someone's using magic."  
He stared at me confused. "Wasn't your mother a witch?"  
I took in a deep breath to try to calm my spinning head. "Yeah, but she wasn't this strong. There's something either inside or outside using it. I don't think it is a witch. It's something more powerful. Probably a necromancer."  
"How do you know that?"  
I tried to smile up at him, but my face wouldn't allow it. "My father was a human servant. He had some of this power, just not as much."  
And just like that, with my last words, the magic was gone. It didn't linger in the air the way sprayed perfume does. It was just gone. Either the thing holding the power died or it was powerful enough to gather every bit of power it let out all at once. I almost didn't want to stick around to find out, but hey, business is business.  
When my strength was back to normal, I tried to walk forward again. Cameron's hand held on tightly to my back. I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't move. I started getting angry with him. I wanted to be able to get up and walk around. I was fine now.  
I grabbed his face and pulled it down to mine. My voice was harsh as I spoke through gritted teeth.  
"Let me go. The magic's gone and I'm fine."  
His eyes searched my face trying to find any sign of pain. He raised his right hand up to my face. His fingers lightly ran across my cheek. He pulled me closer to him, hugging my back. I rolled my eyes, but hugged him back.  
"Cameron, will you let go now?"  
He raised his eyes up to me placing his chin between my breasts. I ran my fingers through his hair catching a handful of it. I pulled his head back until he faced mine.  
"Cameron, this puppy dog love stuff is nice, but I'm here on business. You either back off now or go home."  
I opened my hand, letting his hair fall back against his beautiful head. I stepped away from Cameron, walking further into the building.  
  


* * *  


  
Color flooded my eyes all at once. I was overwhelmed by the brilliant colors. The five vampire clowns were simultaneously riding three feet tall bicycles. They were all dressed in colors far too neon for their near translucent skin to handle. Fire surrounded them causing them to ride around in a tight circle. A hell bound circus.  
Cameron came to stand next to me. "So this is what the supernatural think a clown fest is supposed to be."  
I smiled up at him. "Freaky as hell but yeah."  
Cameron took a few steps behind me. He touched my shoulder, trying to get my attention. "Claudia, Edward, Nicole, and Shawn went this way."  
My eyes followed Cameron's hand as he pointed to a black door with a sign that read "Personnel Only." Hell, I'm special.  
Cameron guided me across the crowded floor. His head was bent down near mine to make sure that I could hear what he had to say.  
"Where's Anita?"  
His mouth was near my earlobe. "The RPIT police called. She left on an assignment. She'll be back later."  
"Cool."  
Once he moved his hair out of my sight, I found that he had opened the door. Cameron stepped back from me and let me get the entire view. Jean-Claude was standing next to two other vampires. The one on his left had flaming red hair with eyes so green emerald's seemed just an illusion. The other that stood to his right was a beautiful longhaired blonde that dwelled in the shadows. His glittery blonde hair glowed under the fluorescent light. He was a sight of perfection with his beautiful light blue eyes shining out behind his mask of shadows.  
The french accent Jean-Claude withheld in that luscious mouth of his begged for my attention.  
"Sara, so nice of you to finally join us."  
My hand went to my stomach from a sudden pain. I pushed Cameron out of my way and quickly ran to the opening of the Circus of the Damned. My mind was rushing and spinning again. The magic was back. I fell to my hands and knees on hard concrete. I felt like my body was going to turn itself inside out. My throat burned, my head spinned, my eyes watered under the neon glow of the Circus's sign. My eyes closed, trying to stop from crying. A hand touched my jaw raising my face up to meet his glare. I don't know this hand. My eyes opened wide, releasing tears. My vision was diluted causing me to see wavy faces before me. Two bodies were standing there. One with long black hair that billowed its way across my face. The other had shorter blonde hair that foamed around his face. The black haired one stood in front of me with his power blasting out at me like electricity through his veins. He was trying to penetrate through my mind. He wanted to break me.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four  
**

  
The sound of dripping water pounded inside my ears. Drip, drip, drip. It never stopped. One after another. Just one continuous sound. It was about to drive me crazy.  
"Turn that off."  
There was some movement in the corner of the room then the sound was gone. Silence filled the void. What a wonderful sound.  
My eyes were burning from the distant light as I tried to open them wide. I decided it was best if I squinted. If the bad guys came now, I doubt I'd be able to protect myself anyway.  
My body ached all over as I tried to get comfortable on the bed. Whose bed was this? Where am I? I hate unanswered questions.  
"Ms. Pezzini? Have you awakened yet?"  
"Who are you?" My vision was so cloudy. The figures were all stretched and disillusioned. I couldn't tell a bedpost from a body.  
"I am Asher, ma douce mémoire."  
"Where am I?"  
"Please, do not rush anything, ma douce mémoire. You must rest."  
"Why?"  
He placed a cooled hand on my forehead. "The world awaits you. Now sleep."


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five  
**

  
My vision was muddy as I first opened my eyes after sleeping so long. I blinked a few times trying to remove the sleep out of my eyes. I stretched my arms out full length. There was no ache, no pain. I almost felt brand new. Almost.  
I sat up in the bed leaning against the headboard. It was white and black with blood red bedposts. Whose room was this?  
I raised my eyes in front of me and noticed a beautiful old painting. It was of two simply breathtaking men and a very attractive woman. I saw both of these men last night. One was Jean-Claude. Was the other one Asher? Who knew? Were they in love back then? How long ago was it? Who the hell knew?  
I moved my legs to the side of the bed. Okay, I can do this. I will get up and walk out of this room. I don't want to stay here any longer. I placed my hands flat on the bed. If I get enough leverage, I can push myself up. Nevermind.  
"Hello. Someone help me!" I yelled out into the room. Echoes were my only response.  
I yelled again with no response. Where is everyone? What time is it? This sucks.  
A slight knock came from the door. I sat perfectly still on the bed afraid of what my own voice had done. What did I do? Who did I call? What if it's whom I met last night? Not many guys can have me on my knees at first sight.  
The door opened slowly revealing beautiful long wavy golden hair surrounding a beautiful face that wasn't covered by shadows. He opened it as if he were afraid he'd catch me naked or something.  
His accent was a French so strong and so natural it put Killian's English accent to shame. The voice was sensual and understanding. A voice I'd love to wake up to every morning.  
My eyes didn't want to distant themselves from his face. He was gorgeous even though half of his face was shrouded in shadows. His smile was almost devastating to me from his full lips.  
"I am glad you have finally awaken, ma douce mémoire."  
I ran my hand through my tangled hair. "Me too. How long have I been asleep?"  
"Two hours. It is still night time although daylight is rapidly approaching."  
"You're Asher, right? Are you the man in the painting?" I pointed my left index finger at the picture.  
He didn't even look back at the painting. He walked closer to me, reaching a hand out. I took it and placed both my feet firmly on the ground. He began to pull me up slowly helping me stand on my own. My body quickly gained some of its strength back. He let go of me abruptly causing me to bump into his body. He grabbed hold of my back making sure I didn't fall. My face rested on his right shoulder breathing in the sweet aroma of his cologne.  
I lifted my head up accidentally moving some of his beautiful hair away from his face. What I saw on the right side of his face was shocking. The right side was melted away like a burning candle. My heart immediately felt limp. Jesus, who did this?  
His body instantly reacted hatefully to me. He pushed me away as he stomped over to stand against the wall. He crossed his arms and leaned his body so that his hair would become a drape covering the scarred part of his face.  
I stood next to the bed with my heart on my sleeve. I was feeling curious, but was I really willing to dwell into his past? Yeah, I was.  
I walked slowly over to the wall. I stood directly in front of him waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, I raised my hands to his face. He flinched for a second, but I honestly didn't care. I wanted to touch his face. I wanted to know what happened.  
I moved his thick golden hair back behind his shoulders. It felt like silk between my fingers. I placed my left hand underneath his eye on the scarred side. I let my hand slightly touch his face. My hand slid carefully down to his chin. His eyes were so full of pain. I raised my left hand and put it under his left eye. I did the same with my right on the scarred side. I simultaneously ran my hands gently down his face. My eyes stayed focused on his. His beautiful face was still there. He was so gorgeous. A beautiful even scars couldn't take away. The scars only made him more human.  
He grabbed my right hand softly bringing it closer to his lips. He kissed my hand, but it wasn't enough for me. I needed to touch him. I needed to know he was okay. I raised my lips closer to his face. I stared into his beautiful blue eyes watching the pain melt away into something more powerful. Something only two lovers have felt. Something...  
Cameron stood there before Asher and I with his hands curled up into fists. His eyes were staring only at me. He was breathing in far too fast for this to be normal. What the hell should I do now?  
"Who the hell are you?" His long fingers pointed up at Asher. Asher didn't move away from me. He hadn't even let me go. I guess he was still caught up in the moment. Can't complain really.  
Asher finally moved his hand off my back. He strolled past me walking casually over to Cameron.  
"Sir, I assure you that what you saw was not on any part Sara's fault. She was only caught up in a moment from my past."  
He walked past Cameron, but stopped at the door. He looked back at me. "Bye, ma douce mémoire." Then he walked out of the room.  
I sighed while I walked over to the bed. I dropped down quickly almost falling off the bed. When I caught my balance, I threw my body back. I laid there trying to figure out what had just happened. Was I really not myself? Was I actually caught up in one of his past memories? What does ma douce mémoire mean? Oh, and if I was caught up, how far would it have gone?  
Cameron finally cooled off and came to sit next to me. I looked up at his eyes to see them full of sorrow. Maybe he knew Asher was telling the truth.  
"I'm sorry for thinking the worst."  
I looked over at the painting on the wall. The beautiful brunette that smiled back at me with her ringlets looked so happy.  
"I'm sorry for getting caught up in someone else's memory."


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six  
**

  
The ride to The Downward Spiral took almost twenty minutes. Cameron asked me once if I wanted to come along. I wanted to talk to Asher before I left, but I needed to get out of the Circus of the Damned. That place bothers the hell out of me. Julie's death is the only other major thing that bugs me. All the small things tend to do me in.  
When I first looked into the door's windows of The Downward Spiral, I saw Edward and Nicole talking by themselves at the bar. But, when I opened the door, Anita was standing next to the two of them. She seemed to be the bringer of bad news from the expression on Nicole's face. I walked over to the three of them bitterly. I wasn't too happy with my time in this town, well I really didn't want to talk to Anita again.  
Edward was sitting on a stool with his arms crossed. Nicole was standing above Edward with her arms flailing around her when I got there.  
"What's going on?"  
She looked at me with a pissed expression. "Edward won't tell me who Donna is."  
I raised my eyebrow at Anita. She just shrugged.  
"Edward! Who the hell is Donna?"  
He stood up and tried to get away from Nicole. She ran up behind him grabbing his arm. She forced him to look at her.  
She crossed her arms over her chest, stomping her left foot. "I thought you loved me Edward. I thought I was THE ONLY ONE!" She was screaming in his face, but he didn't move back. He stood there taking it.  
"Who is she?"  
"Donna's the mother of the children I take care of."  
"Have you had sex with her?"  
He glared at her face as if he didn't understand. She stood on her tippy toes staring into his eyes.  
"Have you slept with her?"  
"Yes."  
She stepped away from him cursing into the air. She paced back and forth in a tight circle.  
"Nicole?" She ignored him when he called her name.  
He walked up to her. "Nicole, I'm sorry."  
He touched her shoulder, but she reared back with her fist in the air. She raised it and hit him in his left eye. He fell back with his hand covering his eye.  
Anita and I started laughing, but quit when Nicole looked back at us with her fist in the air. I rolled my eyes and sat down on a stool. Anita followed me.  
Edward stood next to Nicole, who held a different look upon her face. I suppose her pissed off stage passed by. His voice was pleading with her. Telling her the sweet nothings in her ear that she needed to hear. I ignored them concentrating on Anita.  
She was staring at me looking extremely tired. "What happened to you?"  
"The bad guys got me. They didn't brand me or anything. They just wanted to scare me."  
"How long have you been out?"  
"Two hours. I woke up in Jean-Claude's room with Asher at my side. How was your night?"  
"A bloody murder, pissed off cops, magic. Just another pitiful crappy night."  
I smiled up at her. "Sucks to be you."  
She laughed.  
Both of our attention was turned to Nicole and Edward as they walked to a corner. We heard disgusting love sounds coming from them. Things people only do in the privacy of their own home.  
"Hey! You guys wanna get a room. That is disgusting."  
Nicole looked at me with an evil smirk. I'm guessing that meant no.  
I turned back to Anita to see her messing with her beeper. The only sound person in this room might have to leave. Where is Cameron?  
Chapter Six  
  
The ride to The Downward Spiral took almost twenty minutes. Cameron asked me once if I wanted to come along. I wanted to talk to Asher before I left, but I needed to get out of the Circus of the Damned. That place bothers the hell out of me. Julie's death is the only other major thing that bugs me. All the small things tend to do me in.  
When I first looked into the door's windows of The Downward Spiral, I saw Edward and Nicole talking by themselves at the bar. But, when I opened the door, Anita was standing next to the two of them. She seemed to be the bringer of bad news from the expression on Nicole's face. I walked over to the three of them bitterly. I wasn't too happy with my time in this town, well I really didn't want to talk to Anita again.  
Edward was sitting on a stool with his arms crossed. Nicole was standing above Edward with her arms flailing around her when I got there.  
"What's going on?"  
She looked at me with a pissed expression. "Edward won't tell me who Donna is."  
I raised my eyebrow at Anita. She just shrugged.  
"Edward! Who the hell is Donna?"  
He stood up and tried to get away from Nicole. She ran up behind him grabbing his arm. She forced him to look at her.  
She crossed her arms over her chest, stomping her left foot. "I thought you loved me Edward. I thought I was THE ONLY ONE!" She was screaming in his face, but he didn't move back. He stood there taking it.  
"Who is she?"  
"Donna's the mother of the children I take care of."  
"Have you had sex with her?"  
He glared at her face as if he didn't understand. She stood on her tippy toes staring into his eyes.  
"Have you slept with her?"  
"Yes."  
She stepped away from him cursing into the air. She paced back and forth in a tight circle.  
"Nicole?" She ignored him when he called her name.  
He walked up to her. "Nicole, I'm sorry."  
He touched her shoulder, but she reared back with her fist in the air. She raised it and hit him in his left eye. He fell back with his hand covering his eye.  
Anita and I started laughing, but quit when Nicole looked back at us with her fist in the air. I rolled my eyes and sat down on a stool. Anita followed me.  
Edward stood next to Nicole, who held a different look upon her face. I suppose her pissed off stage passed by. His voice was pleading with her. Telling her the sweet nothings in her ear that she needed to hear. I ignored them concentrating on Anita.  
She was staring at me looking extremely tired. "What happened to you?"  
"The bad guys got me. They didn't brand me or anything. They just wanted to scare me."  
"How long have you been out?"  
"Two hours. I woke up in Jean-Claude's room with Asher at my side. How was your night?"  
"A bloody murder, pissed off cops, magic. Just another pitiful crappy night."  
I smiled up at her. "Sucks to be you."  
She laughed.  
Both of our attention was turned to Nicole and Edward as they walked to a corner. We heard disgusting love sounds coming from them. Things people only do in the privacy of their own home.  
"Hey! You guys wanna get a room. That is disgusting."  
Nicole looked at me with an evil smirk. I'm guessing that meant no.  
I turned back to Anita to see her messing with her beeper. The only sound person in this room might have to leave. Where is Cameron?


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven  
**

  
Silence was the only deafening sound bellowing inside this car. Cameron knew I didn't want to see his mother. I have good reasons not to want to see her. Right!  
I'm not in the best mood, I look like crap, and he and I aren't engaged. I'm not a teenager that's going on a date. I'm meeting Cameron's mother.  
"Stop the car."  
He took his eyes off the road for a second to look at me.  
"Turn the car to the side of the road. I'm getting out."  
He didn't question me. He just did it. Thank God. I didn't want to fight with him anymore than I have to.  
"Why won't you see my mother?"  
I turned in my seat to face him. I had my hand up readying to count the reasons on my fingers.  
"One. I'm not sixteen. Two. We aren't engaged. Three. Just look at me," I motioned my hand up and down so he'd see me, "I've been completely out of it for two hours. I look like crap."  
He leaned back further into his seat. "My mother won't care how you look."  
"Bull. First impressions last forever."  
He raised his head to look at me. He had the expression of understanding upon his face. Did I actually get through his thick skull?  
He placed his hands back on the wheel. "You're right Sara. I'm sorry. We can see her another day."  
I smiled up at him. "How about another month?" I laughed, but slowly quit. I wish I hadn't said that, but oh well. What was said has been said. No way to take it back now.  
His eyes finally concentrated on the road. "Where would you like to go?"  
I grabbed his shoulder. "To sleep."  
He tried to force a smile. "I'll drive you to a hotel if you want."  
"A hotel would be nice." I dropped my hand to my side. It wasn't working anyway.  
He sighed then did a u-turn on the road. I sat back in my seat thinking about my future. My future must be like his sense of direction. I'm betting he has no idea where he is going.  
"Where are you originally from?"  
He didn't even look over at me. He just continued to stare out at the open road. "St. Louis."  
"Why are you living in Texas?"  
"My job is located there."  
"Couldn't you have just gotten hired somewhere else?"  
"No. I like this job."  
"What magazine do you work for?"  
He smiled at me. "Earth's Undead."  
I lifted my head astonished. "You mean as in the undead vampires?"  
He began to turn into a parking lot. "Yep."  
"How long have you worked there?"  
"About three years, straight out of college."  
"Why were you assigned to go to where ever you were supposed to go?"  
He turned off the engine then sat back in his seat.  
"How do you keep your lycanthropy a secret?"  
He leaned in close to me as if he were going to tell me a secret. "Very carefully."  
I gave him my best astonished face then opened the door.  
He laughed at me as he stepped out of the Rodeo. I watched him move until he went into the main door of the hotel. I stood there wondering if the keys were in the ignition. I'm not so sure if I want to stay with Cameron a day. But, he's a great guy and he makes me laugh. So what's my problem? Oh yes! I most certainly remember now. He's moving too fast.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**  


  
The entire lobby of the hotel was packed with worried people. They were all clustered out in groups. No one stood alone except for me. Every one of these people had the same skin color as Cameron. It was dark, but not from tanning. It's a gift, I suppose. My parents passed down power; they get their skin color. Well, I guess that's cool for the ones that have that pleasure. No sun for them.  
I felt misplaced among the many faces. The many frantically worried faces. Their body language told me that they knew each other. If not, getting that close to someone that quick was freaky. Oh wait, Cameron. I have myself a double standard going.  
Cameron came walking up to me with a short black haired plump woman. Her cheeks were rosy red from the blush she applied plentifully. Her eyes were dark just like Cameron's. Please don't tell me this was Cameron's mother.  
"Sara, this is my mother Maria."  
Dammit, he was going to hear about this. I reached out my hand to her. She ignored it pulling me closer to her. Her hands were placed softly on my back. Her accent was deep and rich.  
"I know you didn't want to see me, but I'm not as bad as you think."  
"Did Cameron tell you that?"  
"My child, I have five children and ten grandchildren. I know a reluctant child when I see one."  
I smiled at her.  
"Don't worry about the first impression. You are quite beautiful and my son likes you a great deal."  
She let go of me turning to Cameron. She grabbed hold of his arm pulling him closer to the both of us.  
"Now honey, let's go meet the family?"  
"Oh no! Ms. Lopez, I'm sorry but I can't meet anyone else."  
"My child, why are you being so complicated?"  
I wanted to scream at her. It's my life and I didn't want her talking to me. I wanted to go off into my own corner and rest. I need to get some sleep. A few hours of sleep isn't enough for someone that's been running on my wacked out schedule.  
"I'm not. I just need some rest."  
She looked me up and down with a pleased smile. "My room is number 108. No one is there right now. If you like, you can rest there for a few hours."  
I smiled down at her. "Thank you, Ms. Lopez."  
She touched my arm. "Call me Maria."  
I moved my arm slowly away. "Alright, thank you Maria."  
I turned around and headed for the door. Cameron was right behind me telling his mother and kin folk goodbye as he tried to catch up to me.  
As soon as I walked outside the door, he slid his arm across my stomach. I stopped where I was and let Cameron relish in his own moment. He pulled me even closer, whispering in my ear.  
"I love you Sara. You mean so much to me."  
He started nibbling on my ear lobe. My mind was going crazy. Why didn't I want him to touch me? My body wanted it, of course. But what about my heart?  
His lips softly touched my neck. His tongue flicked across my skin. My eyes were opened wide. He held me tighter pulling me closer to his body. God, was he erect?  
I roughly pulled away from his arms. I turned in front of him to see him.  
"I don't love you. I like you. Sex sounds great right now, but I can't do it," I pushed him with my hand, "I need you to back off Cameron!"  
His face fell all at once. His body lost every bit of posture it once had.  
I need to go. I don't care if he's hurting. Yeah I do. I wanted to pull him close to me and hold him. Kiss his lips. No! I can't touch him. I gotta go. Okay, to the room.  
  
* * *  
  
I woke up at around ten o'clock that morning to the sound of an angel humming. So she wasn't really an angel, but boy, did she ever look like one!  
Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. Her lips were full and painted a bright cherry red. Her skin was dark which made her blue eyes darker.  
She was standing before the bed digging inside a large dark brown suitcase.  
I sat up in the bed rubbing my eyes with my hands.  
She stopped humming and looked up. "Did I wake you?"  
I wanted to be sarcastic, but why? I don't know her and hopefully won't have to. Ah, to hell with it.  
"Oh no, I'm still in a dream state. Sleep talking."  
She laughed then continued to dig. "How long have you and Cameron been dating?"  
I thought about it for a few seconds. "Two months, I think."  
"He certainly has the hots for you."  
"No kiddin'."  
She smiled up at me. "I bet you are wondering who I am"  
Actually, I didn't give a rat's ass but hell, might as well make her feel better. "Yeah."  
"I'm Cameron's ex-girlfriend. I'm married to his brother now."  
I rolled my eyes. "So you kept it in the family."  
She giggled. "Sure did. One brother just wasn't enough for me."  
I sighed while turning to sit on the side of the bed. Her angelic voice returned to my ears. "Is he getting too close too soon?"  
I looked at her astonished. How did she know? Oh yeah, she dated him before. "Yeah."  
"That's what happened between he and I. He's the sweetest guy, but he moves too fast. I wanted him, but I didn't have the heart to tell him to slow down, "she raised her hand up to me, "unlike you, of course."  
"Yeah, I like having him around."  
She laughed at me. "He's so good in bed."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me right, honey. Ms. Lopez raised some good, big boys."  
"Ms., please leave."  
She stood up staring at me with her hands on her hips. "Maria asked me to come in here and get a family album. I'm not leaving until I get it."  
"Well, fine. Whatever."  
"Maybe someday you'll be in it."  
"Ha, you should be. I mean you screwed two of them."  
She giggled at me again. "Honey, I'd do it again if I had the chance."  
"Cameron's mine."  
"Not for long."  
"What?"  
"Someone else is trying for him."  
"Who?"  
Her smile stretched along her tanned skin. "Wouldn't want to ruin the fun."  
"What's your name?"  
"Sandra." I stood up and walked over to her. I placed my hand on her chin so that she would see me. "Well Sandra. I'm Sara. You keep pissing me off and I will gut you."  
She tried to laugh it off, but she knew it was the truth. She quickly got the album and left my room without another sound. Smart bitch.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine  
**

  
Since the lobby was filled with all those whinny family members, I decided to just lay low outside and watch the world go by. Maybe someone will notice me as I bore myself slowly out of my mind. I walked back and forth in front of the doors of the lobby hoping Cameron would see me. I eventually gave up.  
I opened the door of the lobby and stepped inside.  
Every eye simultaneously turned their attention on me. I opened my mouth wide in shock. I didn't expect this.  
My eyes searched the building looking for any sign of Cameron. Now I understood where he got his looks. His entire family was gorgeous. From his distant cousins to sisters and brothers.  
My voice was shaky. I guess I'm not used to talking in front of all these people. Oh well. "Is Cameron here?"  
Everyone stared at me as if they didn't understand. Their faces held a familiar blank expression. I knew they had to have understood me. I was about to scream at them when Cameron slipped his hand on my stomach guiding me outside.  
  


* * *  


  
I stomped away from him with my fist in the air.  
"Why didn't they answer me?"  
He wanted to step closer to me, but my fist stopped him. I swung at him causing him to jump back.  
His voice sounded apologetic. "Some don't speak english, others shy away when someone new comes around, most of them don't like the fact that I'm not with a certain woman."  
I let the last words of his sentence flow in and out of my mind. Eventually, curiosity ate away at me. "Who?"  
He turned his face away from me ashamed to talk. I let my fist fall to my side. I walked over to him placed my hand on his shoulder, and dragged it all the way down until I reached his hand. I held his hand bringing him closer to me.  
"What's her name Cameron?"  
"Alisha Heartman. She's not too happy with me dating you."  
I pulled him closer to me. "Well too bad for her."  
He smiled down at me, but let me go. He walked a few feet away from me crossing his arms over his chest.  
I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I don't know what to do with you sometimes."  
He looked at me with a worried smile.  
"There are times when I wanna push you so far away that I know I can't fall in love. Then there's times like these when I know what I should be feeling is right."  
He walked closer to me. "What should you be feeling?"  
I smiled. "I should be head over heels. I should be feeling the same way you do, but I don't."  
His expression revealed a puzzled look. "Why not?"  
"I have no idea." Actually, I do. I'm just not willing to let him know yet.  
He sighed. "I love you enough to wait out your confusion."  
I walked over to him and hugged him. "Good cause I'm hearing from every girl I meet that you are good in bed."  
His voice sounded shocked. "What?"  
I let go of him, tried to walk away from him, but stopped when he grabbed my arm gently. "How many girls?"  
My eyes rolled up to his face. "Two so far."  
He smiled and sighed, releasing some tension. "I've only slept with two girls."  
I shrugged. "Then I guess I'm overreacting."  
He laughed down at me. "Sure are."  
I pushed him away then headed back towards the door. I might as well face the rest of his family. I'm trying to face my fears. Maybe love is a fear for me. Oh yeah, it is. Fall in love then lose the loved one. It's a pattern in my life. It's kinda sad that my heart just won't allow it.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**  


  
Daylight faded quickly as Cameron and I wasted the day away with his family. They were gracious enough to talk to me even with the way I looked. It is so not my fault the bad guys wanted to scare the crap out of me. One lady was even nice enough to offer me a change of clothes. I took it wholeheartedly. It even had a button up black shirt to cover the guns she saw on me. Thank God she didn't freak when she noticed them. I was even backed up with my knives. Feels good to be this protected.  
I walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and ready to whoop some vampire ass. I was wearing a black T-shirt that hung low enough that when I bent over my breasts were visible for the entire world to see. Sometimes I hate being overdeveloped.  
The pants fit me perfectly. Almost a little too perfectly. They were tighter on me. Nothing that I'm used to. My hip holster was slightly biting in my side. I expect a bruise tomorrow. Nothing I can't live with.  
Cameron's eyes stayed on me while I bent down to try and tie my Nike's. I knew my chest was visible for him to see. I honestly didn't care. It's only Cameron.  
When I noticed he was looking, I raised my eyes up to his until we locked glares. "You like what you see?"  
He smiled shyly turning his head. His cheeks were bright red. Embarrassed much?  
"I knew you did."  
He laughed it off while I stepped out the hotel door. I knew my hair was messed up, but like I care. I've got a man that loves me and a world that needs me. Please, I need tons of other stuff. One thing of course is Cameron. I need Cameron in an unbelievable way. My heart just hasn't realized it yet.  
  


* * *  


  
Once again, I was at the opening of the Circus of the Damned. The place was almost completely empty. Cameron followed me out into the front. He was feeling shaky and nervous. I wonder what's up his sleeve. The neon sign above me wasn't even lit yet. I'm guessing, they are too either lazy to turn it on or it's not open yet. I'm betting for the lazy part. Damn straight!  
Cameron stepped up closer to me placing his hand on back. "Sara, are you sure we should be here?"  
I reached my hand into my pants and pried out my gun. "Yep."  
He looked down at me with an evil grin. "You think someone's gonna try something?"  
I rolled my eyes. "I got the gun out, right?"  
He reached his hand across to my left hip. He pulled me closer to him. I was close enough to smell his aftershave. I relaxed my head on his chest. He ran his hand through my hair. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. It thudded like a congo drum against the side of my face. I wanted to get lost in his warmth. Let his power flow over my skin. Let him take me away to a special place only he knows of.  
"Ma douce mémoire?"  
My eyes opened slowly to see Asher standing before Cameron and I. He was dressed in a light blue silk button up shirt. His pants were navy blue with a white stripe down the sides of the legs. He looked elegant. Almost untouchable. Like he should be placed inside a museum under extreme protection. Anyone can steal the precious jewel, but only a few can see how brilliantly it shines.  
I lifted my head away from Cameron. "Yes Asher?"  
He stood in front of me with his hands outstretched. "What are you doing here?"  
I stepped away from Cameron and put my gun back in its holster. "Take a guess Asher."  
He looked at me confused. "Anita has not arrived nor has anyone else. Why must you be here?"  
"Because I wanted to. Why else?"  
He shrugged. "Ma douce mémoire, please come this way."  
I smiled at him, grabbed Cameron's hand, and then walked into the building following Asher. He was headed straight for the "Personnel Only" door I should have went in last time. Hopefully, I'll actually make it.  
Asher was only two steps ahead of us every time we moved. His pants made noises as he quickly walked across the floor. My mind began to wonder as to how he knew I was here. Maybe he felt me. Maybe he didn't. Maybe he and I held this intellectual connection that no one else knew about. Shut up Sara.  
When he finally arrived at the door, he stood next to it with his hand close to the knob. Was he playing with my mind? Why didn't he open it? Did it hold some deep dark secret? I wonder if the bad guys are behind there. Only one way to find out.  
I got sick of waiting for Asher to reveal the door prize so I stepped up to him, pushed him out of my way, and opened it myself. There, right in front of me was the man that had me on all fours last night. He was about six-five, light skinned, with dark chestnut brown hair that hung down to his chest. His hair didn't hide the dark crossed shape scar on the right side of his neck. It was rough and deep. I'm betting the son of a bitch earned it.  
Jean-Claude was sitting comfortably in a chair at the wall. He had a wolf at his feet. The wolf was the size of a human. It had honey brown fur with blue husky eyes. Now, who could this wolfie be? I don't really give a rat's ass.  
Jean-Claude's velvety voice slid down my skin. "Welcome back Sara."  
I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, whatever."  
"Would you like to come in?"  
I pointed my finger at the brown haired vampire. "Who's the vampire?"  
Brown hair smiled at me. "I am Pierrè. I am sorry for my actions last night. I truly did not know who you were."  
"Save it. Anyone know what's happening to the wereanimals?"  
Pierrè stepped forward. I quickly touched my gun. If he was going to play bad ass, I at least wanted to be ready.  
He surrendered his arms. "Sara, I have not come here to fight."  
"Let me pretend that I care."  
Jean-Claude stood up with his attention placed on me. "If you strike first, a war will be started."  
"I am not anyone's servant."  
Pierrè smiled down at me. "At least, not yet."  
"Don't threaten me fang face. I'm not in the mood."  
Asher stepped on the other side of me. I didn't even have to turn my head to see him. I could feel him. What did that mean?  
Jean-Claude walked next to Pierrè. "Do not threaten my guests Pierrè. I have given you hospitality. Do not take it for granted."  
Pierrè laughed down at him. "I do not fear you Jean-Claude. Your threats mean nothing to me."  
I spoke up. "I came here for answers. If no one has them, I'm out."  
Jean-Claude turned to me. Pierrè quickly grabbed hold of Jean-Claude's neck. He picked him up like he weighed nothing. He threw him against the wall. Pierrè then came running at me with his fangs out. I immediately went for my gun. My body felt tense from the power biting at my skin. I couldn't do anything. My hand was stuck on the butt of my gun. My body froze in mid motion. Cameron's hand reached for me, but froze also. What was going on? Pierrè stepped up to me putting a hand on my neck. I unwillingly watched him sink his fangs into my neck. The pain was immediate. I wanted to scream out loud, but my mouth wouldn't move. It felt like a vein was being torn out of my body without using a needle. Two fangs sinking deep within my neck and I can't do anything about it. This night really sucks.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven  
**

  
My eyes opened to see Cameron and Asher sitting patiently next to the bed. How come I always end up in a bed? What is up with this? Does everything end up with pain? Or does that just involve me?  
"Ma douce mémoire, you have finally awakened."  
I sat up slowly allowing the sheets to fall down past my breasts. Thank God I was dressed. "Who keeps putting me here?"  
Cameron smiled at me while pointing a finger at himself. "Me." He moved off the chair and sat next to me on the bed.  
"Who is this bed for?"  
Asher looked at both Cameron and I then his eyes fell to the ground. I wanted to hold him to make sure he wasn't hurt but hell, what would Cameron think?  
"Jean-Claude's."  
"Doesn't he sleep in a coffin?"  
"Why of course, ma douce mémoire."  
"Why does he...," No need to ask it. I knew the answer. Freaky vampires.  
We sat there in silence for about three minutes. None of us knew what to say. I've never been really stuck for words. Now, I'm truly lying.  
I stared at Asher trying to figure him out. Why am I so attracted to him? I don't even like blondes.  
"Sara," I shook my head then looked back at him, "I'm sorry but I have to leave. Please forgive me for not staying."  
"Asher, why did you even stay? You don't know me."  
He mysteriously smiled down at me then walked out the door.  
I looked over at Cameron to find him staring at me. His brown eyes held amusement and excitement entangled together in one bittersweet emotion. I wanted to ask him what his problem was, but I knew. Deep down I knew.  
I grabbed hold of Cameron's shoulder as I tried to force myself to stand up. My legs were unsteady as I tried to stand. He caught hold of my waist as I fell against him. I rested my head against his chest. I pulled my legs against me. Cameron placed his arms around me as I huddled myself in a tight ball. I closed my eyes and lost myself in his warmth. I felt him kiss my forehead then I fell back asleep in his arms.  
  


* * *  


  
The shadows that surrounded the bed stood adjacent to each other. Who the hell were these people? Have they been watching me sleep? What was going on? I'm stuck here with people that aren't just people. They feel like wereanimals. I'm helpless. Maybe not. Would Cameron take my gun? I don't think so. Well, let's hope not.  
One of the two shadows was a man about my height with shoulder length baby fine blonde hair. The other was a female with short blonde hair cut to style against her face. She was taller than the two of us, but looked more aggressive than I could ever think of being. Her mascara was piled on so thick it seemed like someone ran a black crayon across her eyelids. The rest of the makeup was dark, too dark even for her skin. She looked like a rebel Barbie.  
The man had his hand behind her when she finally noticed I was awake. Her smile was rich and wholesome. She wasn't evil at all. She swatted the man's hand away from her butt. She stepped closer to me and leaned her face towards me. Her eyes were directly in front of mine. So she likes eye-to-eye contact, eh?  
"Hello."  
I rolled my eyes up at her. "Who are you?"  
She smiled. "I'm Cherry," she grabbed the guy and pulled him closer, "This here is Jason."  
He grabbed hold of her again, touching her behind. She giggled, but pushed him off her. She returned to me smiling. I wanted to growl at the two of them. Cherry noticed my discomfort and continued.  
"We're here because you wanted to know about the mysterious thing causing the deaths."  
I finally smiled up at her. "Yeah."  
I sat up in the bed. "Tell me everything you know."  
She giggled down at Jason as he touched her ass. She pushed him away and sat on the bed.  
"Jason and I were um... let's say, playing in a pond in the forest."  
"Where's the forest?"  
"Jason and I could show you later if you like."  
I smiled. "Okay, continue."  
"Well I ran up out of the water onto the shore. I started feeling this extreme shaking. Like a washing machine. Then, the shaking started to hurt me. My heart felt like it was overloading. It began to beat three times faster. I was about to breakdown when Jason pulled me back into the water. When we looked back at the shore, we saw this huge creature coming out of the ground. Kind of like a big spider. It scared the crap out of me."  
"What time was it?"  
"A few minutes after dark."  
"Did it try to attack the two of you?"  
"Yeah, but the water stopped it."  
I laid back against the headboard thinking long and hard. So, maybe this is just some big creature attacking wereanimals. Maybe Pierrè has nothing to do with it. Why was Pierrè wanted dead or alive by me? He marked me.  
The two of them were still around me watching me think. I felt so violated.  
I threw the covers back pushing them on Cherry. I moved out of bed easily. My body wasn't as wobbly as it was before. Well, it wasn't as wobbly as it should have been. I was bit by a vampire. I should be falling on my face. Ah, I've been through this before. I should know how it feels.  
"Where's Cameron?"  
Cherry stood up immediately grabbing my arm. "He's this way."  
She guided me by my arm out the door. My eyes were being forced to withstand the bright lights of the Circus. I covered my eyes with my hands. God! Was the spotlight directly on me? Everyone's attention was turned in on me. Screams, yells, whistles. It was like I was some mystical power that had just awakened from a four hundred year nap.  
Jean-Claude's velvet voice filled the airwaves across the circus. I tried to see where he was, but my eyes wouldn't adjust to the brightness.  
"You are about to witness something truly remarkable. For the first time ever, an audience member will become prey at the request of a local vampire. You will be amazed, you will be shocked. You will witness your nightmares come true. This will not be for the weak at heart."  
Adrenaline began to pound through my veins. God! Was I going to be someone's prey?  
Cherry let got of me suddenly, but someone else grabbed me. The feel was familiar. I looked up to see Cameron smiling down at me. I tried to jerk away from his hand, but he held me still. I cursed at him through gritted teeth, but he only smiled. Damn fool!  
Cameron led me to the front of the aisles. The world's eye was on me. Watching every move I made. I wanted to scream, but what would screaming solve? Nothing. I jerked my arm some more, but he wouldn't let me go. I turned away from him to see children and their parents screaming their heads off. Ugh! Great morals to instill in your kids. Vampires are cool Ma! Give me a break.  
Down in the center of the arena, Asher, Jean-Claude and Pierrè stood beside a large woven basket. The basket was almost big enough to fit all three of them, throw in a few werewolves, about two wereleopards, and Cassie, my werebat friend. What the hell was in there?  
When Cameron reached the bottom rails, he grabbed my waist, picked me up and threw me over the rail. I yelped as I fell eight feet to the ground. I landed roughly on my feet. I crouched down to make sure nothing was broken. When I knew I could stand without falling, I looked up briefly at Cameron. He smiled down at me. I gave him a one-finger salute in return.  
The crowd screamed, yelled, laughed, and whistled more. I guess they've never seen a pissed off female necromancer before. Their problem.  
Asher was the first to come near me. "Ma douce mémoire, are you alright?"  
He reached his hand out to me. I watched him step closer to me as I took his hand. He helped me to my feet while putting his arm across my shoulder.  
I looked out into the crowd. There were hundreds of them just watching he and I. I shied away from the audience into Asher's arms. "What's going on?"  
He leaned his face next to my ear. "Pierrè has a gift for you."  
"What kind of gift?"  
"Ma douce mémoire, it's a gift Jean-Claude and I could not prevent from happening. I am quite sorry."  
"What is it?"  
He looked down at the ground as if sad. "I am not allowed to tell you."  
I searched his face to see if he was lying, but he wasn't. God! What was going to happen to me? Who was going to take control of the bats if I died? If I died? My God! I can't die. I've got so much to look forward to. Cameron and Asher. Sex. Kisses. Hugs. And so much more...  
I leaned in closer to Asher laying my head against his chest. His hands held me gently. "I am so sorry, ma douce mémoire."  
"Why is Pierrè doing this?"  
"He feels you are threat to him. You must either join him or he will defeat you."  
"Why?"  
He grinned down at me. "Ma douce mémoire, I am only a man. I cannot predict such things."  
I sighed and held onto him tighter. If I was going to die, I might as well feel great going down.  
Asher stopped suddenly, causing me to bump against him. His eyes were searching the arena. His hands became rough and stiff around my back.  
"Asher? What's wrong?"  
"Ma douce mémoire, please do not do this."  
I glanced up at him with a confused look. "What?"  
His eyes flicked back from Jean-Claude to Pierrè. "Don't do this."  
"Do what?" He stepped a few feet away from me. He was heading towards the exit.  
He glanced back at me with a worried look. "Come with me, ma douce mémoire, do not trust Pierrè."  
Pierrè stepped forward toward Asher and I. He extended his hand out to me. I ignored him and turned back to Asher.  
"Do what?"  
"Ma douce mémoire, please. Come with me."  
Pierrè grabbed my arm and slung me towards him. I stumbled to my knees with Asher trying to help me up. His hands held onto my stomach. I was about to lose my lunch. I was about to lose my head. The magic was back. It was stronger than ever. Asher was kneeling next to me holding back my hair. My throat began to burn again. My stomach was turning. My head began to ache. The world was spinning. My lips quivered as I threw up what I ate for lunch. My body was trembling. The food kept coming up as if I had ate out an entire buffet. I couldn't breathe from the immense power. I reached up for Asher. I caught hold of his shirt and pulled him down to me. My words came out strained and lengthy.  
"Tell.. him... to... stop."  
Asher gently touched my face. "I am sorry, but I can not. Please forgive me."  
I moved my head away from his hand. My sight was dizzy. I was about to fall onto my side when a hand caught hold of my arm and jerked me to my feet. I swayed back and forth trying to catch my balance and my stomach. Arms went behind my back making sure I didn't fall. I rested my head onto her shoulders. I looked up to see Nicole smiling down at me.  
"You'll be alright, sweety. Just give it a few minutes. The asshole will probably back off. He's just trying to scare you again."  
"Yeah." I reached my hand out to Asher. He took it and pulled me against him. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to feel safe in his arms. I needed him right now.  
Pierrè's voice brought me stumbling back to reality. "Sara!" My attention turned back to him. "I have called you here for a reason. Do not disappoint me."  
I reached down deep into my pants and took out my gun. I pointed it point blank at his forehead. I quickly pulled the trigger to make sure he wouldn't come after me. The bullet hit him straight on rocking his head back. I shot at him again, catching him in his left jaw. It tore apart with a large piece of his jaw sticking out through his bleeding flesh. Pierrè dropped to the ground with a loud thump. My body became tense. I couldn't move. I could barely breathe. Something was deadly wrong. What the hell? When I tried to speak, the words couldn't come. My mouth was dry. Something was sucking away my life. My eyes were burning. My heart was pounding in my chest. It felt like it was going to rip my intestines out of my body.  
I tried to scream, but my throat wouldn't allow it. Asher came up to me, cradled me in his arms, and brought me to the back room. The audience finally came into view. They were screaming at me. Booing me for leaving. I wanted to point my finger at them, but my body wouldn't let me.  
  


* * *  


  
Asher placed me carefully on the only chair in the room. He knelt down in front of me. His hand was on my leg. He was rocking the lower half of my body from nervousness. I didn't know vampires got nervous.  
"What's the matter, ma douce mémoire?"  
I caught my breath. "It was magic. It froze me. I couldn't move or speak. I've never been like that before."  
Asher stood up when Cameron opened the door. Cameron ran over to me with a worried smile. He sat down in front of me.  
My bitterness began to take control of me. I leaned towards him pretending that I was going to kiss him. I lifted my right fist, leaned it back, and hit him in his right cheek. He fell back with his hand on his cheek. His eyes were wide with shock.  
I stood up and stomped past him. I walked over to Asher. His face held the biggest smile. He was winning over Cameron and apparently he couldn't be happier.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve  
**

  
Cameron stared at me with eyes filled with hate. I swear if eyes could kill I'd be dying from a broken heart.  
He jumped up on his feet and stepped over to me. "I did it because I had to."  
"Why?"  
"I didn't want to do it."  
I was about to yell at him. I hate playing games. "Then why did you do it?"  
He turned his head away from me. His glare ended up on the floor. "I'm his wolf."  
"You're his appetizer?"  
He looked up at the ceiling nodding. I started laughing. I should of known that there had to be some reason why he would throw me to the wolves. No pun intended.  
I stepped away from Asher and Cameron. As of right now, they were on equal grounds, I guess. I wanted peace from both of them. I mean having two guys in your life is great, but, torture on your conscience. Maybe Asher does this to every female he meets. My eyes flicked over to the blonde haired drop dead gorgeous man with a beautiful smile. I doubt it. I wonder what he sees in me. Most likely, someone else. He has lived for a few hundred years. He probably had a thing for tons of girls, then maybe not. I walked back to the chair, sat down, and stared directly at Asher. There's something about him that's so different from every other vampire in this world. He doesn't seem crude or horrifying. He gives vamps a good name. He should be the poster child for all those vamps out there. He's kind and sweet... and I think that's about it. He sure doesn't look innocent and he's not perfect. If I were into vamps, he'd be my first choice. I'd certainly become his human servant. Well no! No servant jazz for me. The only blood I lose is the blood I shed. No extra voluntary puncture wounds for me. I've had just about enough, thank you.  
"Sara?" When I fell back into reality, I noticed that Cameron was kneeling down in front of me and that Asher walked over to the left side of the room. I guess he needed space. Lots and lots of space.  
"What?" I knew I came off rude, but I didn't care. It was my time to relax. I had just killed one of the bad guys without a huge bloody fight. That meant something, right?  
He put his hand on my leg. I wanted to swat it off, but I didn't. Something was happening to my already screwed up emotions and I honestly didn't like it.  
"I wanted to see if you were alright. Are you?"  
I looked down into his eyes and felt pity. Could I ever really love Cameron the way he loves me? Was I only trying to fool myself into thinking something actually exists? Has to be. How else could I explain that I wanted him one minute then hated him the next. Maybe it's some type of twisted, screwed up emotion. God! Am I that doomed?  
I placed my hand on top of his and moved it off me. I held onto his hand until a loud sound thundered through the thin walls of the circus.  
I immediately jumped up from my chair. I pushed Cameron away and headed for the door. I stood beside it feeling magic vibrating down the cooled panel. I raised my hands and placed them on the door. The magic sent shock waves across my skin. The hairs on my arms were standing up straight. It felt like static electricity running through my entire body.  
"What's wrong, ma douce mémoire?"  
I grabbed his left hand and placed it on the door.  
"Feel that?"  
His hand immediately popped back. "Yes, it's magic."  
"Yeah, I know. The creature must be loose."  
I quickly opened the door ignoring the pain. I flung the door back and looked out into the crowed with horror. There in the middle of the seats was a creature the size of a rhino. It had two large silver colored tusks coming from the ridge of its mouth. It had about a dozen large green stained eyes all centered over each other on its oval head. Its body was just like a spider's. The abdomen was flat and round covered with hair. It had about six legs. Each was larger than I was. The creature was huge and ugly. It made loud hissing noises like a snake. Its tongue was long and forked at the end. Saliva and spit ran out of the side of its mouth. The thing was disgusting.  
One of its tusks carried a four or five year old little boy. It was poked through his stomach. His body was almost completely torn in half. The boy's face was dark purple. He wasn't screaming, crying, or even breathing. He was dead. Two adults were yelling at the monster. They were within its range of attack.  
I immediately ran out to the stairs. My body almost wouldn't cooperate with me. The feel of magic was so strong. I stopped where I was and caught my breath. I tried to step a few feet further, but the magic held me back. I felt like I collided with a brick wall.  
I started screaming at Nicole begging for her attention.  
"Nicole! Nicole!"  
She never noticed. She kept blasting bullets into the creature's body. The monster was heading straight for the mother of the dead boy. I screamed louder. "Nicole!"  
She finally heard me. She ran up to me with her gun still pointed at the monster.  
I quickly took the gun from her. Her eyes pierced through my glare. She placed her hands on her hips.  
"Give me back my gun."  
"No. You can't kill it with bullets. It dies from fire or drowning."  
She smiled down at me.  
"Do you have a flamethrower or something?"  
She flashed me her brightest smile. "Of course. I'll be right back."  
I didn't even watch her leave. I concentrated on the parents. The woman was being hunted down by the monster. She was headed this way screaming as loud as her lungs would allow. I went into defense mode. I pulled my button up shirt off and removed a knife from my sheath. I closed my eyes as I focused in on the magic. I let if flow over me, take control of me. I stuck out my wrist, counted to three then ran the knife along my skin. Skin tore apart quickly with blood flowing out all the way down to my elbow. The pain stung as I squeezed the wound to get more blood out. I took a deep breath then turned my wrist upside down. A large drop of blood fell against the ground. The monster turned his head towards me. It stopped where it was and watched the blood drop one by one.  
I slowly moved back when it started coming closer to me. Its legs moved over the seats like it was walking on the ground. Perfectly, no interruptions.  
It walked closer and closer to me as I backed up against the wall. Its eyes were all focused in on me. My body was tense. I was extremely scared. I had no way to kill it if Nicole or Edward didn't hurry up.  
  


* * *  


  
Its feet were inches away. Its tusks were piercing into my sides. My body was perfectly still, afraid that if I move I might lose an intestine or two. The monster's tongue was exploring my body. Its slimy tongue slid across my stomach. It raised my shirt up exposing my belly button. It flicked its tongue in and out of it. It explored more. It lifted its tongue onto my breasts. It soaked my shirt leaving disgusting slime marks across it. The creature moved up closer to me. Its tusks pierced my skin causing me to bleed. The creature sensed it. It opened its mouth and licked the blood off. Its teeth were jagged and uneven, but very sharp. It reminded me of a shark's mouth. Its teeth were about to sink into my skin when Edward started up the flamethrower.  
The monster shrieked back from me going over to Edward. Its back end was up in flames. It was burning quickly. Melting the skin away. Nicole was squirting gasoline all around it. The creature turned back to me with its beady eyes. It started running towards me. Cameron and Asher immediately went after it. Both of them grabbed a tusk. Both of the tusks came off simultaneously. Blood and magic poured through the holes.  
My head swam with visions of blurred blood. My mind was caked down with drowsiness. The world began to spin again. Everything was disillusioned. I closed my eyes to calm myself. It didn't work. My head bounced off the wall as I passed out. A total and complete sea of harmony flowed in through all of the pain. My mind could only think of one thing. So this is what peace feels like?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**  


  
The smell of vanilla candles scented the air of the room. I relaxed my back against the wall of the tub. My hair was soaking wet and matted to my head. My fingertips were wrinkled from the water. I've been laying here for an entire hour. My body's aching far too much to leave.  
I think Cameron and Asher were the ones to save me from the monster. They said it was going to kill me. Nice to know.  
It's like two in the morning now and I'm not tired. I'm just aching. It feels like I've been beaten and battered. Maybe I have. I don't remember anything. Everything's a blur. I can recall bits and pieces, but that's it. I guess its best I don't remember. Maybe it was traumatizing. Maybe my mind's so used to it that it just doesn't care anymore. Could be it. Oh well.  
I sank down deeper into the water when I heard a knock on the door. The voice that followed was enough to make me smile.  
"Ma douce mémoire, may I come in?"  
I tried to cover my private parts, but it didn't work. It's not like Asher hasn't seen a little T & A before.  
"Yeah."  
He opened the door slowly as his head fell down to the ground. When he looked up his eyes were wide with shock. I smiled up at him.  
"Better than you thought, huh?"  
He turned his head away from me as he went to sit on the toilet seat. His blue eyes returned to mine with a hint of laughter.  
"Where's everyone?"  
"Cameron left to meet his mother, Claudia and Shawn are asleep."  
"We are at Shawn's place, right?"  
"Yes, ma douce mémoire."  
I turned my attention back to the tub. His showerhead. It was a freaking cow with tons of utters. The utters were light brown with tiny holes in them. Geez. Only Shawn would have something like that.  
I looked back at Asher to see him staring at me.  
"What does ma douce mémoire mean?"  
He smiled at me. "My sweet memory."  
"Who do I remind you of?"  
His eyes turned from mine. My curiosity was burning inside my mind.  
"Asher?"  
"You remind me of my past human servant."  
"Who was she?"  
"Julianna. She was as free spirited as you are. She was very honest and beautiful..."  
I interrupted him. "What happened to her?"  
He closed his eyes. It was as if he could still see the vision behind his eyelids. Maybe he relives it every once in a while just to see what he would have done differently. Torture.  
"She was burned as a witch."  
"I'm sorry."  
His eyes finally returned to mine. "It's been so long, ma douce mémoire."  
My emotions began to overflow. I wanted to hold him in my arms again. To feel his pain. I wanted to take his pain away. To make everything better. Yes, that's what I'll do.  
I placed both my hands on the side of the tub and picked myself up. The cold air immediately brushed again my skin. My nipples hardened as the water chilled. I wanted to jump back in the warmth, but I needed Asher. I stepped out of the bathtub carefully making sure I didn't slip.  
Asher's eyes stayed fixed on me as I walked over to him. My naked body was freezing in the chilly air inside this bathroom. Asher's face held an amused expression as I stepped so close to him that my body was between his legs.  
I raised my right hand up to his face. I moved his hair away from the right side of his face then kissed his cheek. I kissed right below his eyes, down his cheek, and his neck.  
I grabbed hold of his face with my hands. He looked me in my eyes.  
"Asher, you are so beautiful."  
He smiled up at me. I pulled him closer to me. He kissed my neck, licked the skin near my vein. His lips rose back to my earlobe, then my chin.  
He placed his hands on my body. Just below my breasts. He moved his lips to my nipples. He licked the water off my nipples. His tongue ran across my left breast while his hands kneed the other. I closed my eyes as Asher searched further down. His lips ran across my left hip. His hands returned to my breasts. I stopped him by bending down reaching for his pants. My hands worked magically as I undid the pants. Asher pulled them down to his ankles revealing silk blue boxers. I smiled at him. Even the clothes people don't get to see matched. How adorable. I bent down further until I reached his shoes. I took them off then pushed his pants off the rest of the way. I placed my hands on his legs. They were both unmarked. I guess whoever poured the holy water on him didn't get too far.  
I watched him as he slowly removed his boxers. I began to laugh as he moved his boxers past his penis.  
"Ma douce mémoire, have you never seen an uncircumcised penis before?"  
I giggled up at him. "Not til now."  
The twinkle in his eye was back. "Is it too gruesome for you?"  
I smiled. "Not at all. I mean, it all goes in the same place."  
"Are you suggesting sex?"  
"I see no other way. I'm naked," I began to undo each button at the same time as my words, "you're naked. It's just you," I pointed at his chest," and me." I sat on top of his legs sliding down close to his penis, "with an empty bathroom."  
A groggy voice sounded from behind the door.  
"I need to use the rest room."  
I rolled my eyes as I stepped off Asher. I turned around and went towards my clothes. I looked back at Asher to see him hard and ready. I will kill whoever is behind that door.  
"Hurry, I need to go."  
I yelled at the door. "Shut up. I'm going as fast as I can."  
Asher walked up behind me as I got my clothes ready. He gently placed his arms around my neck. His lips were near my ear. His voice was sweet and seductive. "Julianna never looked like that."  
I giggled as I put on my bra. He watched me put on the rest of my clothes without embarrassment. He really enjoyed looking at my body. I'm glad somebody does.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**  


  
"Hello? Are you alright in there, Sara?"  
That voice, it couldn't be. It's so familiar. Oh God. I stood there with my arms wrapped around me shaking. It couldn't be Cameron. Could it? Asher said he went to his mother's, but then how well could I actually trust Asher. I turned to Asher frowning.  
"Why do I always end up wanting to screw you when I'm around you?"  
His eyes were directly on mine. I sure hope he was planning on telling me the truth.  
"Ma douce mémoire, my memory of Julianna comes out in you. I'm quite sorry."  
"Save your sorry stories Asher," I walked up to him with a sway in my hips. My finger was pointed straight at him. "I will not be your genuine pig to play with. Don't play with my emotions."  
I pushed him back on the toilet. His body crashed into the lid. I turned towards the door but stopped. I looked back down at him with a bitterness I only had for my worst enemy. "I'm leaving as soon as I can for Texas. I hate St. Louis and everyone and everything in it."  
I stomped over to the door and tried to open it. It bumped hard up against Cameron but I didn't care. I pushed him against the wall and headed for a bedroom. I didn't look back when he called my name. I wasn't going to look back. I had just about enough of this city. People are taking advantage of me and my feelings. It's plain bullshit.  
  


* * *  


  
The air conditioner in the room nearest the living room made this extremely irritating humming noise all through the night. The bed I was laying on was very uncomfortable. Lumpy as hell. The light purple cotton blanket that covered the entire bed smelled like some old, musty dog. Has Shawn been sleeping on it? The bedroom had the scent of burnt coffee. I already don't like the taste of coffee. It made me sick. And now, I have to sleep in a room that's aroma was of burnt beans. This truly sucks. You'd think Shawn would take better care of his house. Maybe he's too poor to afford a maid. Maybe he could get his cleanly girlfriend to do his dirty work. Lord knows she'd crawl across the Sahara desert just to lick his feet. What a gruesome sight that is.  
Her beautiful long blonde hair matted down with sweat. Her eyes burning from the sand storms that blow those impeccable particle into her eyes. Her body weak from walking mile after mile. Her begging God to save her. Begging him to make sure she makes it to water. She'll keep telling herself water is all she needs to make it.  
Why am I making fun of my best friend? Yep, jealousy. The girl knows where her love life is going. Shawn may not be the brightest man in this world, but he does care for her. I'm just bitter. It's not like men are running away from me when I walk by. Actually, they are feeling up my front by now. Yeah, boobies. Stuff like that. Damn, Asher. What's with him? I just walk up to him and want to get undressed. That isn't me at all. What's up? If that were my future, then I'd rather dwell in my past. At least that way I know I won't be a slut. A slut. What harsh words to call myself. But, that's what I am becoming. I mean I wanted to fuck Asher after only a day or two of knowing him. That's so not me. Maybe he is right. Maybe Julianna is taking me over. Why won't that dead bitch get her own body? Mine's taken, thank you. Go bug someone like Anita. She definitely needs the attention. I laughed at myself as I began to count the brown stain marks on the ceiling. One, two. Two men. Two annoying men that won't leave me alone. Yeah, but look who is losing sleep over them? Ugh! Why can't I have a normal life? Because God decided to make me a freak. Thank you God. Well, I probably deserve it. Most people don't have to kill anyone to survive. I'm special. Yeah, let's just call it that.  
I turned over to my side in the bed. I rested my left hand under my chin. My Vanilla Fields perfume filled the air. This room didn't smell half bad now. Ah, my eyes are starting to get blurry. Yeah, time to sleep now. Hopefully when I wake up, neither Cameron nor Asher will be there. Let's just pray. I had enough of them. I'm basically sick of the boys. Give me a break please.  
I yawned in the darkness of the soiled, stinky room. Geez, I'm tired. Why can't I sleep? I sat up briefly in the bed, turned my back to the walls, and then pounded my fists into the feather pillows. I threw my body back with my head crashing into the pillows. For some strange reason, I didn't want to sleep. Was I dreading the fact that my time is St. Louis was cutting short? Hell no. I rolled over on my back. Man, will this night ever be over? My eyes began to have trouble opening. Yes, I was finally getting sleepy. My yawn interrupted my words. H...o...w... w...o...n...d...e...r...f...u...l... You know you're sleepy when your thoughts become one with your yawns. The darkness took me over. Sleep. Luscious sleep. I giggled at my own silliness. Life is made up of bittersweet kisses that sink into your skin.  
  


* * *  


  
The sounds of sirens were the only thing I could hear. My front room was filled with blood. Whose blood, I didn't know. I stood near my black lacquer table holding my broken black vase in both of my hands. Who broke it? Who knew?  
I turned around slowly looking at all the walls. They were soaked with blood. All my pictures were soaked. My sister's, my parent's, every single one of them. I wiggled my toes and felt that my socks were soaked. I looked down at my feet to see my shoes were completely covered by blood. God, this stuff was up to my ankles. My feet slashed through the blood as I walked over to my couch. I stared down at my hands seeing the vase melt away into blood. I flapped my hands up and down trying to flick blood off of them. I rubbed my palms all over my black jeans. I froze when I sensed something in front of me. I raised my eyes up slowly. It couldn't be what I thought it was. No. My stomach turned bitterly as I first caught glance of Andromeda's dead body lying across the entire couch decaying. The smell hit me all at once. I turned my head away with my hands covering my mouth. I was going to lose my stomach. I ran over to my chair and dumped myself in it. I leaned my head forward throwing up invisible food. The smell of Andromeda's body was too overwhelming for me. I turned my head away from everything. I watched the trees sway outside of my small window. My stomach began to calm down. Everything was flowing right. But, the air still smelled like dead flesh. Will the smell ever go away? I turned my head back at the couch. This time Andromeda's dead body was gone. I jumped up out of the chair, but lost my balance. I fell face first into the blood. I tried to sit up, but something was holding my head in the blood. I screamed aloud taking in blood through my mouth and nose. My arms flung back beating against the hands that held me. They wouldn't move. My lungs began to beg for air. My chest ached. My eyes burned from the air being pulled from my body. I was going to die. My eyes flicked open wide. The blood stained my eyesight. Everything was red. Blood red. My vision closed off like a brick wall was put up before it. My lungs felt like they exploded. My body didn't move, but I could still sense it. It was like I was having an out of body experience. I could still think, I could still feel, but I couldn't move. Then it hit me. I just died.  
I jumped up out of bed screaming. I covered my eyes with my hands afraid that the walls of this room were full of blood. Cameron came running into the room heading straight towards me. I fell down on my knees rocking back and forth. I screamed nonstop as I rocked myself all the way back into the corner. Cameron tried to get close to me, but I screamed louder every time he touched me. Claudia ran up to me holding her robe closed with her hands. I looked up at her crying. She fell to her knees and pulled me closer to her. I laid my head on her shoulders as she held on tight. I fell back to sleep in her arms.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
The entertainment of the hour was somehow placed on me. Me freaking out in front of all the people that think I'm strong as steel could turn a few heads. Oh well. Claudia was right there trying to pick up my missing pieces. She makes me miss my mother more than anyone in this entire world. Being around her makes me realize that I won't have anyone to sew my wedding dress, to watch my kids grow. Me get married? Almost makes me laugh. The thought of kids makes me fall over laughing so hard that tears start flowing down my face. I bet my mom never expected that. I bet she turned in her grave as she watched me become the monster I am today. Sometimes I would like to trade everything I have to get a fresh start on life. Just become a normal person with a normal life. Doesn't seem possible.  
"Sara?"  
I lifted my head from my pillow. Claudia was sitting on the side of the bed watching me. I turned my head to her to see a beautiful heart warming smile. She reached her hand out to my head and ran her fingers through my hair.  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
I moved her hand away from me then sat up. "About what?"  
She rested her hand on her stomach closing her robe. "About why you woke up the entire neighborhood last night?"  
I searched the walls of the stinky room looking for a clock.  
"What time is it?"  
She looked back at a small table that had an alarm clock sitting on the top of it. She returned back to me with a smile.  
"Five-thirty a.m."  
"Did Asher leave?"  
"Yeah, Cameron and Shawn brought him to the Circus. I thought you'd like some peace and quiet."  
I sat up in the bed sighing. "Thank God!"  
She crossed her arms over her chest. "Sara, did you have sex with Asher?"  
I turned my face to her with a frown. "No."  
She cocked her head to the side. "Really?"  
"I said no."  
"Do you love him?"  
I smiled bitterly at her. "My alter ego does."  
She gave me a confused look. I sat there contemplating on whether I should let her know or let her suffer. I'll explain.  
"I guess I look like his past servant. He uses me to channel her. So, I have no control over what I do."  
She sat back against the headboard with her hand under her chin. When she finally nodded, she smiled at me.  
"Do you love Cameron?"  
"Do you love Shawn?"  
She cocked her head sideways again and stared at me. "Yes, I love Shawn."  
I pushed the covers off. "I don't love Cameron. I like him, that's it."  
She sat up from the headboard. "Sara, he's a great guy."  
"Yeah, so is Asher, but he's getting on my nerves."  
She stood up from the bed. "You're going to lose him if you keep dragging him along."  
I rolled my eyes up at her. "He knows how I feel. If he didn't want me, he wouldn't be holding on. Besides, it's none of your business."  
"You're my best friend Sara. I want to see you happy."  
I moved my legs to the other side of the bed. "Then stay out of my love life."  
She stepped off the bed with her head bent down so forward her hair was covering her face. God! I hurt her feelings.  
I moved my body across the bed until I reached Claudia. She was standing above me with a sad smile. I reached my hand out to her and she pulled me off the bed into a hug.  
She let go of me, forcing me to fall back on the bed. She stared down at me with sad eyes.  
"What's happening to us?"  
I smiled as I positioned my legs perfectly over the edge of the bed. "You're growing up."  
She stepped back from me. "What does that mean?"  
"You're moving on to greener pastures while I'm stuck in the same dusty, crappy field."  
She pushed me to my side. "No, you are only becoming isolated. You hate St. Louis."  
"Damn straight! Lets blow this place and everyone in it up."  
Her mouth made an o expression. "No Sara."  
I rolled my eyes again at her. "I forgot. Your lil bastard lives here."  
"He's not a bastard."  
I sat there thinking for a few seconds. "Fine. So he's not a bastard. God! We've got wolfies up to our ears."  
She looked at me confused for a few seconds then joined me on the bed.  
"Claud, you seen him shift?"  
She turned her head away from me. "No, I'm not looking forward to it either."  
I poked her in her side with my elbow. "Me neither. That's why I have no commitments."  
She laughed bitterly. "You know that's not the only reason."  
"Yeah, but it was so convenient."  
She laughed at me. "Shawn and I are getting serious."  
"No kiddin'?"  
"Yeah, he's the sweetest thing I've ever met."  
I shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
"He really is."  
I crossed my arms over my chest. "Let me think about it for a second... He's a dumbass."  
"So what?"  
I shrugged again. "Just thought you'd like to know."  
"He's not dumb. He's precious."  
I stood up with a smile. "So are the soles of my shoes."  
"Sara!"  
I walked a few feet away from her then looked back. "What?"  
"Don't tease him. I love him."  
"Fine. Just for you, I'll be nice. Happy?"  
"Very."  
She ran up to me and hugged me tight. I bitterly added. "Good, cause I normally wouldn't do it."  
"Yeah, I know. I love you for it."  
I shrugged her off. "Yeah"  
Two car doors slammed closed. I leaped up on the bed, ran across the matresses, then jumped to the floor. I stumbled my way to the window. I moved back the drapes to see Cameron and Shawn coming out of the Rodeo. I turned my back on Cameron when we made eye-to-eye contact. I closed my eyes and sighed. Somehow, I knew I'd have to face him. I just didn't know when.  
  


* * *  


  
Shawn came storming inside his house. He thrust open the screen door. I walked into the living room with a smile. He singled me out by pointing his left index finger straight at me.  
"You! You and your damn vampires!"  
I placed my hand on my chest. "Excuse me?"  
"Those damn jerks tried to attack us. I think it's like a conspiracy. They attacked us all at once. Then they left before the sun came up."  
"Why did they attack you?"  
"I was hoping you would have an answer. You did screw that vamp last night."  
I threw my arms up in the air then turned around. "I did not have sex with him. How many times do I have to say it?"  
Cameron stepped up to me with a smile. "I knew you wouldn't."  
I rolled my eyes at him. "I honestly wasn't myself."  
"I believe you Sara."  
I walked over to the blue and purple flowered couch. "Good, cause it's the truth."  
Shawn jumped in front of me angry. "Why did the vamps attack us?"  
I pushed him back from me. "I have no idea. Now, get out of my face."  
Claudia ran between us.  
"Don't fight please." She glared up at Shawn with sad eyes pleading with him to leave me alone. Hell, if he's looking for a fight, I'd say come on. He may be stronger than me, but I back down from no one.  
Shawn eventually turned from me. He headed straight for his bedroom with Claudia on his heels.  
I fell butt first onto his couch. I let it swallow my body comfortably. Cameron followed my lead and sat down next to me.  
His smile was rich again. He was happy. For some odd reason, I was damn well pissed.  
"Sara, I know you're angry, but we need to talk."  
"How about we take a rein check?"  
"We can't. You know that. You want to get out of St. Louis soon and my family needs me."  
I rolled my eyes at him. "How sweet."  
"Stop being bitter."  
I raised my hand in his face. "You have the type of night I had then tell me that."  
"I have gotten attacked by a few vampires that were two times faster than I am."  
I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine. I'll drop the attitude."  
He smiled. "Good. Now what are we going to do about us?"  
I turned my head away from him. "There's no us. It's you and me and some type of screwed up emotion running through our brains."  
He placed his hand on his heart. "I know how I feel Sara."  
"And I just told you how I felt."  
"So, are you trying to say that we are over?"  
"There was never a we."  
He stood up from the couch. "Why are you treating me this way?"  
I sighed. I didn't want to tell him, but he deserved to know the reason why, right?  
"I feel like I've been used. Asher sees this crazy bitch in me. You expect me to be a saint."  
"I don't expect..." I interrupted him. "Yes, you do. You want someone to love you and fall in love quickly. I can pretend to play house, but that's where it ends. I don't want the married life. No kids, no commitment, no picket fence. Just me, myself, and I. That's truly all I ask for. If I do fall in love, I will know. I am totally clueless now."  
"I should just go."  
"No, I need to go. I'm going call a cab."  
"Sara, I'll go."  
I stood up abruptly. "Sit down now! I need to arrange my flight home. Don't move."  
I went to the kitchen phone, dialed 0 and got hooked up with an operator. She gave me the number to the airport. I dialed it happily. I was extremely nice to the lady on the other line. She gave me a trip home at eight tonight. I tried for sooner but they weren't flying until eight. Damn, I'll have to be in St. Louis for another day. That sucks. I quickly called a cab company. They said they'd be here in about twenty minutes. Hey, that's fine.  
I returned back to a cold shoulder on the couch. His anger was rising from his body. His beast was so very close. His eyes changed to bright amber unlike his beautiful brown. God, it's waiting to get out.  
"I'm going back to Texas for a long time. I want a break from this Cameron. I'm not being faithful enough, though I don't mean to be a slut." He stood up from the couch and went to the door. He opened it, took a step out then turned back to me.  
"You're telling me to move on. I understand. I will. I won't bother you anymore."  
He walked out and closed the door without saying goodbye. I sat there on the couch wondering what I had just done. Did I just ruin my only chance for eternal bliss? Nah! If I miss him, which I doubt, but if I do, I'll go running back to him. Bull. There's no way. This woman won't be taken over emotionally anymore by anyone. Especially a man.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen  
**

  
Sweat poured down my face right between my eyelids. Down my cheeks. I ran to the door of Shawn's house and jerked it open. Light hit me all at once. I squinted my eyes as the sun shone brightly on my face. The smell of barbecue was so strong in the air. Was some family actually having a get together? How jealous am I?  
I turned back inside the door to see Shawn and Claudia staring at me. Both of their glares held a confused, amused look. I rolled my eyes at them then stepped back in. I shut the door and stopped right where I was. I glanced up at Claudia's face. She truly did not understand what was going on with me. Well hell, neither did I.  
"What Claudia?"  
She turned her eyes over to the wall with a picture of Shawn and his family.  
I placed my hands on my hips and sighed. "What the hell is wrong?"  
Claudia turned on me and I watched her disappear into the hall. Shawn finally spoke up. "You were sleepwalking, then you woke up in front of the door."  
I walked further into the living room moving past Shawn. I picked up a shirt that was lying on his coffee table and wiped the sweat off my face.  
"Sara, that was a clean shirt."  
I lowered the shirt away from my eyes so that I could see him. I smiled as I spoke.  
"Not anymore."  
He stepped up to me and jerked it out of my hands. He stretched the shirt out so he could see all the stains.  
"You ruined my white shirt."  
"So what."  
"Claudia gave me that."  
I smiled up at him as I sat down on his couch. "Claudia could give you so much more."  
He looked down at me with a puzzled look. "What do you mean by that?"  
"Don't be stupid Shawn."  
Claudia returned to the room grunting.  
"Excuse me Sara, but my sex life is my business. Just like you told me. Stay out of it."  
I rolled my eyes at her as she placed her arms around Shawn. She glanced back at me. "Sara, it's eleven already. Would you like to spend the rest of your time in St. Louis on good terms?"  
I leaned back against the sofa. I ran my hand through my tangled hair. Did this mean that Claudia was staying here with Mr. Dumbass? Will I have to lose my own best friend? Life is down right unfair.  
"Yeah, I'd like to be friends with both of you. What do you guys want to do today?"  
Claudia smiled at me while she pulled Shawn closer to her.  
"Movie."  
"What type of movie?"  
"Romance."  
I stood up from the sofa and walked over to the phone.  
"Sara, what are you doing?"  
"Calling a cab."  
"Why?"  
"None of your business."  
She stomped away from Shawn, ran up to me, and pulled the phone out of my hands.  
She slammed down the receiver then stared back at me.  
I stared at her pissed. "You feel better now?"  
"Why are you being a bitch today?"  
I smiled bitterly at her. "One. Cause I can. Two. Cause no one will stop me. Three. Cause I feel it. Now back up off me."  
I stepped away from her, but stopped when she called my name.  
"Sara, I think you are right. I'm maturing and you're still the same immature brat I met years ago."  
I turned away from her, walked to the door, opened it, and slammed it closed. My eyes ached from the direct sunlight. I walked further out into the yard. I stopped right in front of Claudia's Rodeo. I placed my hands on the burning hot hood as I tried to catch my balance. My head was spinning again. My stomach was turning. God! What now? I crouched down low beside the bumper and rested my head on it. I closed my eyes to a vision of deep emerald. It was a wavy mass of flames crawling its way across my eyelids. The smell of jasmine filled my senses. The scent surrounded me, bringing me in closer. I stood alone in the deep emeralds. I opened my eyes to see myself isolated by total darkness. I stood up on my feet staring out into the darkness. Where did the Rodeo go? Where's the sun?  
My eyes focused in on a small green wave that floated in the middle of the air. I walked over to it quickly and cautiously. I had no idea what to expect. Two small hazel eyes glared back at me. I stepped back from the wave when I knew who it was.  
"Why are you here Isaiah?" A smile shown through the wavy vision. "I need your power, Sara."  
"Why?"  
"St. Louis is going to destroy you. You must come home soon."  
I crossed my arms over my chest. "How do you know?"  
"Ms. Pezzini. I am a vampire. I know what they are planning to do to you."  
"Isaiah! This better be important!"  
"I have a private jet waiting for you at the airport. You must board it soon."  
"Why?"  
"I want you safe."  
"Why?"  
"You are very important to me."  
"Sure."  
His entire body shown through the wavy emerald. "Sara, please leave soon. Your safety is all that matters."  
I placed my hands on my hips and tried to read his face.  
"I must go Sara and so should you."  
"If you are lying Isaiah, I will kill you."  
"No, I need you Sara, why would I trick you?"  
"Only God knows why."  
He sighed. "Please go. I must leave."  
Just like that, I fell back into reality. I was sitting in the backseat of Claudia's Rodeo. My legs were spread across the seat. I raised my eyes up at Claudia to see her staring back at me. Her face was very worried and sad. I looked over to Shawn to see him keeping a steady glare on the road. I turned my eyes back to Claud. Her eyes were watery. Damn, what's wrong?  
"Claudia, what's happening?"  
"You're going back to Texas without me."  
I smiled up at her. "Where are we going?"  
"To the airport."  
"How did..."  
She interrupted me. "Cameron called us and told me to get you on that jet."  
"Who's after me?"  
"I don't know."  
I grinned at her. "Know why?"  
"Of course not."  
"Well that's great. I've got the whole entire city of St. Louis on my trail and they can't give me one clue on who has the damn lead."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen  
**

  
Claudia opened the door to the Rodeo. I stepped out with her hovering over me. I'm guessing there's a hitman on my trails.  
I leaned down low so that no one would see me. They rushed me through the parking lot standing over me, hiding me in the shadows. Their paranoia played upon my skin like a guitar string. My claustrophobia was spreading across my mind. I didn't want to be covered. I wanted to be free. I wanted to breathe. I pushed Shawn out of my way as I went for the glass door. My body froze when the glass fell in on itself from the bullet that shot through it. I immediately went down low beneath Shawn. He pulled me to his arms and cradled me against him. He walked in through the broken glass with Claudia on his heels. He ran to the waiting table screaming at the people to help him.  
"Where's the jet?"  
"Only Sara Pezzini can board."  
I raised my hand at her. "I'm Sara."  
She quickly stepped out from behind the table and ran to the nearest hallway. We followed all the way back past the waiting room with the many people on their hands and knees trying to hide from the coming bullets. I'm sorry, but if a bullet's coming, it doesn't matter if you're up or down. It all hits human flesh.  
Shawn let me walk on my own when we reached a secluded hallway. The lady was a few feet ahead of us talking to another assistant. I ran up to them smiling until I saw the gun. I dropped to the ground as the bullet blasted into the light blue wall. The lady slapped the gun out of the assistant's hand then yelled at me to get up.  
"Go! Get out of here alive."  
I jumped to my feet and ran for the door. I opened it up quickly then sprinted for the jet. The sunlight pounded down on my bare shoulders as I finally realized what I was wearing. I was in a black tank top with my Beretta open to the world. My black jeans were dusty and had two large holes at the knees. As I stood at the steps of the jet, I looked down at my feet. I had no shoes on. All of a sudden the heat burned in through my skin. I rushed up the stairs taking two steps at a time into the opening of the jet. I pushed past the pilot who was awaiting my presence. I tiptoed over to the bathroom, pulled open the door, and quickly lifted my feet onto the sink to run cold water over them. I sat back on the toilet smiling. I made it out of their alive. How wonderful.  
I walked out of the bathroom to see a jet in complete darkness. The only thing that was visible was a small light floating above a golden coffin. I froze in midmotion as a man with long black hair and grayish blue eyes stepped out in back of it. His lips were full and his chin was square. His face held an edge that only time and pain could cause. His voice was smooth and deep with a pure English accent.  
"Sara, I am Ian Nottingham."  
"Hi Ian."  
"I am only here to take care of my master."  
"Isaiah's in the coffin?"  
He smiled down at me. "Yes."  
"Whatever. I'm going to the back of the jet so I can be left alone. You stay here and have fun watching your precious vampire's lengthy sleep."  
He smiled shyly at me. I ignored him and headed for the back of the plane.  
  


* * *  


  
I leaned the chair back as far as it could go then lifted the footrest. I stretched my body out before I completely relaxed.  
My hair was blowing across my face from the air conditioner vent right in front of me. I leaned my head back and let the wind dance along my skin. For once, I actually had a break. The scent of jasmines was fresh in the air, but I didn't care. I was actually free for a few hours. No one to bug me or try to kill me. Just me, the coffin, and Ian. I honestly don't think Ian will grow balls and bug me. If Isaiah needs me like he says, I'm free of pain and torture for a few hours. I'm also free of love. Letting Cameron go will be either the smartest or stupidest thing I've ever done. I'm hoping for the greatest, but hey, my family has a history of going with the stupid ways. I hope to break that cycle. Maybe one day I'll miss Cameron. Am I already missing him? I'm thinking of him a lot. Oh hell, I'm sitting in a dark room comfortable. What more could I ask for? What more can I get without a heavy price? Only one way to find out. Texas, here I come again. May I leave St. Louis changed and if I shall ever return, may I return matured and improved. May I return an educated necromancer with life on her mind. May I come back for love and joy. May I return for Cameron. No! May I return for my best friend. Yeah! Life starts now. My sweet revelation has begun.


End file.
